The Mystic Warrior
by guptaanurag286
Summary: How the Gohan will affect the naruto world if he come in a right place(right time) and save the civilisation and they give him the title "Warrior" and how much the warrior can do against the entire shinobi world. Lets u guys find out about it. Please see inside the chapert for in depth summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome everyone this is my first fanfiction and please forgive my grammatical error because English is not my mother tongue. First off all I will tell u some summary for my story.**

**This story is crossover between the DragonBall Z (Not Super) and Naruto. The main character will be Gohan and how his presence will affect the entire Shinobiverse. Let give you some summary about this story.**

**This story is during the clash between the Buutenk(SuperBuu) and Mystic Gohan. When gohan just transported to the Narutoverse during power clash. When Gohan Transported to the Shinobi world he is rescued by the villager.**

**I know many people will slowly starting getting that this is the same story blaah blaah but don't worry I have something very different.**

**(Hint: This is during Second Shinobi War and he also protect the very important clan that going to wipe out in this war)**

**If you are interested in my story then message me **

**And one more thing the gohan in my story is not weak or I will not downgrade him so don't worry guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 Prolouge 1

Hey guys, glad you like the summary of my story and once again forgive me for my poor English but in the last, story is most important. Now I am presenting you the official chapter and hope you guys like it. All the comments are accepted whether it is positive and negative (Because I don't give a damn hahahaa :-) This prologue has two chapter, so bear with me guys and you can ask any doubt that you all have in your mind.

**Prologue 1**

**DBZ World**

In the sacred world of kai, the supreme old Kai helps the Gohan to awaken his hidden potential because the evillest being i.e. Majin Buu has unleashed and create havoc in the entire universe and getting stronger in each moment by consuming trillion of beings throughout the universe. The being who is so powerful that killed and absorbed the entire civilization of the kai which is later sealed by Kais.

The Supreme old kai who is older than 75 million years is now helping the being who has the highest potential to defeat the Majin Buu. So, the old Kai not only train his body but also his mind and how to synchronize both body and mind in the most perfect way to utilize the full potential of his power.

**Another side of the Sacred World**

The Goku, Vegeta, Shin has been seeing the ritual that is taking place and also thinking is it enough to stop that creature.

"How much time is going to take to awaken Gohan potential old kai?" asked Goku seriously because he knows that they are in a very critical situation.

"Be quite Goku, please don't disturb the old Kai during the ritual process?" said Shin (Young supreme kai).

"Sorry Supreme Kai but I'm getting anxious and restless because each second that creature getting stronger and we can't able to do anything right now," said Goku angrily as he closes his fist tightly due to hopelessness.

"Hmmm you are right kakkarot, even your super Saiyan 3 power is not enough to defeat him," said Vegeta calmly.

At Supreme Kai and Gohan place (Now the ritual is complete)

"Tell me Gohan how are u feeling right now" asked Old Kai proudly as he sense the great power is unleashing slowly to accommodate his student body.

"Old Kai I'm feeling huge power like a New star is born inside my body," said Gohan awely as sensing his power increasing each second.

Goku, Vegeta and Shin kai approaching Gohan and old kai as they know the ritual is completed and also sense the huge power that is coming from Gohan.

"I'm feeling that I can take everyone without breaking a sweat," said Gohan with a smirk.

"Gohan I believe that it will be your downfall in the upcoming battle," said Old kai Strictly.

Gohan and everyone who were listening to this become shocked that how can he said this to Gohan because they can sense huge power is increasing each moment.

"Why Old Kai" ask Gohan shockingly.

"Because I have seen your memories Son Gohan when you got huge power you become very arrogant and then you mock your enemies and because of that you pay the huge price in the last isn't it" ask Old Kai and everyone listen to this.

Gohan becomes shell shocked after hearing this and slowly realizing this that the old Kai is telling the truth and because of his arrogance his dad had paid the price.

"I'm sorry Old Kai for my arrogance," said Gohan sadly.

"Don't worry champ everyone makes mistake so please don't be sad? "said Goku to motivate his son.

"You are right Goku, and Gohan don't be sorry I'm just reminding your past and don't repeat this in the upcoming battle," said Old Kai as gohan him the nod.

"Gohan can you release your new power right now?" ask Vegetta as he too senses a very huge power inside him.

"Yeah, Vegetta I can release my power, May I old kai" ask Gohan to old kai and he give him approval.

As Gohan close his eyes and call out his inner ki power that keeps increasing and everyone noticed that the entire sacred world just stops and a heavy pressure starting building that not only affect the being but also the entire space and time barrier.

When opening his eyes and yell the ki exploding like a hypernova just occurred and everyone just falls back and shocked that how can a mortal has soo much power in his body that not only affecting them but also the entire place.

Goku and Vegeta both looked shocked and also feeling proud that Gohan achieved something that no one can able to achieve but for different reason first Goku because his son surpass him in every way possible and he knows that Gohan has something inside him which make him different from everyone and a very first example of that his son change the heart of piccolo because of his pure heart and innocence that why he always sacrifice himself for his son.

And Vegeta feeling proud because the Saiyan achieved that kind of power and he knows that Gohan is far different from his father and he believes that Gohan is the true Saiyan warrior because he can kill anyone to protect his family. He was disappointed with Gohan when he had not to train after cell incident and waste his potential because he will become the strongest Saiyan but right now feeling proud for him and also determine to surpass him (Typical Vegeta).

Old Kai feeling his student humongous ki that keeps increasing and also senses the potency of the ki also increasing because of that Gohan body accommodates the changes and his body becomes stronger and more durable.

As Gohan unleashing his power, the entire universe can sense his power and every being wonder who has so much power.

"STOP GOHAN THAT'S ENOUGH," said Old Kai because he knows when Majin Buu sense this power he will become restless to obtain that kind of power and create more destruction in the universe.

Gohan stops his power but he senses that his power is kept increasing at a steady pace and he asks Old Kai why his power kept even the ritual is complete.

"Because Gohan your potential is achieved something that even I don't think it was possible to achieve by a mortal" answered Old Kai.

After hearing this Gohan and everyone become confused about what type of power does Gohan achieve even after this.

"Your ki is now becoming Mystic ki "answered Old Kai after hearing this Shin become more shocked and slightly afraid of this and everyone notice the expression of the kai.

"Every mortal have normal ki inside their despite how stronger he become he can achieve large capacity to use ki just normal ki nothing more than that but you Gohan achieve next stage of ki i.e. Mystic Ki and this type of ki only use by kai and this ki far more potent than normal ki and can heal any injuries that can inflicted from any type of form whether it is curse or energy" said Old Kai proudly.

After hearing this everyone becomes shocked including Gohan that his power involving into another level but has some doubt that how can it be possible and asked old kai.

"How can it be possible Old Kai that I have mystic ki because I'm mortal and no mortal can't access this power but it can access if you permit the mortal isn't its old kai" ask Gohan questionably.

"Hahaahah you are right Gohan, I'm must say you have great mind on your shoulder, "said Old amusingly.

"Why did you give this type of power to mortal old Kai because it is forbidden to give mortal that kind of power, "asks Shin silently.

"Because shin the threat is at the universal level and us kai doesn't have that type of raw power so that's why I give this power and this mystic ki can only use by those who have a pure and warrior soul inside them" answered Old Kai.

"So that's why Majin Buu can't able to utilize mystic ki despite absorb soo many kai in the past because of the very same reason," asked Gohan to old kai as old kai give him a nod.

Old Kai asks both Vegeta and Goku to come here and talk to them for some reason and in the last, they give him the approval for something and ask gohan to come here.

"Gohan both Vegeta and your Dad wants to give their techniques to you which help in to fight against Majin Buu" said Old kai which shocked Gohan to the core and he quickly rejecting this offer but Goku stop him and tell him that he and vegeta both feel honour to give their technique.

"But Dad, you and Vegeta do so much work on your technique how can I steal it from you guys" said Gohan strongly.

"First of all, Gohan you don't steal it but you earn it from us so please give us the chance to help you in every way possible" said Goku lovingly.

"The Clown is right Gohan you can take my technique and as a prince of Saiyan I give you this honour to use my skill in every way possible because you are true Saiyan warrior" said Vegeta with smirk as Gohan become emotional and hug both of them.

Now both Goku and Vegeta stand on each side of Gohan and their hand connected with each other and Old kai started his abilities to transfer their skill to gohan as three of them close their eyes. Now gohan slowly starting to know there techniques and skill like Dragon fist(my favourite), instant transmission, kaioken, Spirit ball, Final flash, galick gun and also gaining there mental resistance against any hynoptic or illusion like mental attack(little spoiler for them who knows Naruto series well enough) which further increases his mental capabilities into another level.

As the process is completed the three of them separated from each other and Old kai told them that Gohan is more capable than before and ready to fight with Majin Buu.

"Now Gohan are you ready to face the Majin Buu" ask Old kai as Gohan closes his eyes to sense the Majin Buu throughout the universe and he found him as he flying very fast to reach the earth because he senses a very large power from the earth(Gotenks) and want to absorb that power.

(In my story Majin Buu has transported very far away in the universe due to the hyperbolic incident when he traps in it and he screamed to tear the space and time that transported him in a random place and because of that Majin Buu does not fight with Gotenks)

"Yes, Old Kai I'm ready" answered Gohan as he slowly opens his eyes and staring to the sky and slowly see everyone that present with him especially his father who makes his goofy and son smile because he believes that his son more than ready to face that creature and Vegeta who closes his eyes and give him the proud smirk.

"I'm going everyone," said Gohan as he disappears which shock the Goku because Gohan doesn't put his finger on his forehead to locate Buu.

"Do u really think Gohan can face him" ask Goku seriously to old kai.

"We can see them Goku and I believe he will defeat him" answered Old Kai as he creates a monitor to see the upcoming titanic battle which shook the entire universe but inside, he also feels something else going to happen in this battle.

As everyone sees the monitor to watch the battle which decides the fate of the universe.


	3. Chapter 3 Prologue

**Hey Everyone thank you for giving your grateful reviews and my stories have 1000 views right now so thank you everyone for supporting me. All the reviews are welcome whether it is negative or positive as I believe that everything is not perfect. So please forgive my grammatical error especially tenses(haahahaa).**

**Now ladies and Gentlemen I present the last prologue of this story so enjoy it**

* * *

**Prologue II **

**On Earth**

The earth has been deadly silent because every being sense something or someone approaching the earth very fast and this will decide the fate of the earth (and the entire universe). Mother earth faces every disaster like the beings of Piccolo, Saiyan, Androids, Cell. But right now, even she felt something sinister something evil entity is coming which destroy everything in its part.

**At Turtle Hermit island**

Mr Roshi feels that entity also and he also hopes that earth will save again but he also doubts it because he senses it a power which makes him scare also and he decide to go kami lookout very fast to tell piccolo that he has something which helps him to defeat Buu.

**Hercule's Palace**

In Hercule's palace, Fat Buu looking towards Sky and also become afraid. Mr satan see his friend in turmoil and he asks him.

"Why are you anxious buu" ask Satan curiously.

"Because I feel that thing Mr Satan and his power is far more powerful than before and I believe no one can defeat him right now" said Fat buu grimly which shocked Satan to the core and he also become afraid for his daughter safety and for himself and he also looking towards the sky and slowly thinking that this time Golden warrior can save the earth again.

Even right now he has the guilt that he takes the entire credit of cell defeat because he has no other option as he took so much loan to protect his wife which she had an incurable disease and later died but he promises her that he will protect their daughter.

He decides when he will meet this golden warrior, he will ask for his forgiveness and he also believe he has the power to stop that creature.

**At Kami Lookout**

Piccolo, Dende, Mr Popo, Korin and Gotenk also feel that thing buu approaching the earth very fast and his power is even humongous than before. Even Gotenks who had a smug attitude but right now he also become serious because he also knows that this time is not for his childish antics which pleases the Piccolo.

"Did you sense it " ask Gotenks seriously.

"Yes, that buu become stronger than before and I'm afraid that even your fusion power can't hold him right now," said piccolo grimly.

"But why is approaching the earth now" ask Dende as he also becomes afraid of this.

"Because of Gotenks power" answered piccolo which shocked both dende and gotenks as gotenks ask him.

"Gotenks your power is huge even your base power is comparable to Goku full base power and buu want to absorb that kind of power and will make him stronger than before and even acquired the Saiyan power also and we both don't know the what type of power he will get" said Piccolo anxiously.

"So, what I do know Mr. Piccolo hide behind the rock like a coward and let him absorb everyone like he absorbs my mother's (Chichi and Bulma both absorb in my story)" said Gotenks angrily as remembers everything.

"Calm Gotenks, I didn't mean to like that but we have to make some type of strategies to stop him"said piccolo as he remembers his previous encounter with him and know that thing can adapt any type of situation and can learn any type of technique perfectly with a single glance(which far surpasses the sharingan copy technique).

"You are right piccolo about that" said Master roshi suddenly which alert everyone that is present on the lookout.

"What are you doing here roshi" ask as he senses him previously.

"I think I have a technique to stop him" said Roshi which shocked the everyone as they can't believe it there is some type of technique which can stop him.

"What type of technique are you talking about" ask Piccolo.

"The technique which helps us to seal your dad piccolo and don't you remember mr. popo"ask roshi as trying to remember and he suddenly remembers it.

"You are talking about Mafuba Technique?"ask as roshi nod in positive.

"What is Mafuba Technique that you are talking about" ask Piccolo and roshi tell him.

"This technique can seal anyone or anything with the help of sealing art and the sacred gourd in which the entity can be seal"answer roshi and everyone listens to this very carefully.

"Are you sure Master roshi"ask Gotenks hopefully.

"We can try Gotenks and there is no other option which helps in this type of situation"said roshi.

Everyone becomes silent and thinking about the strategy and planning how to seal him for good then suddenly terrifying power crashing onto them and also shake the entire earth which shock every living creature that is living on the mother earth.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING"ask Dende fearfully as his entire body shaking uncontrollably and remember his encounter with frieza but thousand times more terrifying than that.

"He arrives on the earth"said Piccolo grimly and Gotenks become angrier and shaking due to the hopelessness as in this situation he can't do anything but become more problematic for the team.

"Control your anger Gotenks and please don't do anything stupid"said Piccolo and Gotenks nod.

"Follow the plan that we are discussing about" said Piccolo as everyone nod and all of them flying towards him very fast and Gotenks thinking about his Big Brother Gohan.

"Where are you Big Brother?" ask Gotenks sadly because he has the memory of him and he really needed him to fight with the buu.

"Don't worry Gotenks he will come I'm sure of it" said Piccolo confidently which make Gotenks a little comfortable.

**Buu place where he landed it**

The entire land is deadly silent not even air is moving because of the oppressive power and every living sentient being run away from that place. As Buu landed he just smiles devilishly because he senses the person that he wanted is coming so he just waiting for them and give them some time to enjoy their life because they are going to die and absorb into him.

"Soo all the worms are here to greet me that's quite cute isn't it"said Buu as everyone approaches near him and keep a good distance from him.

"Why are you here buu"ask Piccolo silently.

Suddenly an air of gust flows every side that comparable to category 5 hurricane which blown away everything including piccolo, master roshi, gotenks but they balance their foot. The power is so humongous that create lightning all around the world and all this happen by only release his power.

"Mind your tone little slug and my name is not buu but SuperBuu"said SuperBuu and everyone feels little scared that he change the entire environment just by raising his power alone.

The SuperBuu really enjoy their expression very much and answer the Piccolo question

"You know very well why I'm coming here "answered Superbuu as he eying the Gotenks intently which equally responded back by Gotenks also.

"Ooo this little kid has some attitude, so you are the fusion being of that two little weak boys isn't"ask SuperBoy which little shock the team that how can he know about and Superbuu saw their expression which he enjoy a lot.

"You make me hurt piccolo that you underestimate my knowledge, I absorb soo many being that even I forgot that how much I absorb which give me the intelligence and knowledge of everything and right now I want to absorb the Saiyan power also which give me unparallel strength"answered Superbuu as he watching the Gotenk very intently.

"You will not get Gotenks!" roar piccolo as he sees everyone and gives them the signal to execute their plan.

As everyone prepares for the fight Piccolo, Gotenks and Master Roshi know this will be the hardest fight of their life.

"You all can come at me together because this is not a warm-up for me and you all know that but I will humor you last time"said SuperBuu devilishly.

Like the photon blast they charge towards him and buu waiting for them and the fight just start.

Piccolo first charge towards and he throw a punch in lightning speed but buu just easily dodge the attack without even seeing. Master roshi charge with the kick on his head but he easily evaded and Gotenks throw a punch on his back but he also evaded it easily and all this happened in a millisecond of the time.

And he dodges every attack that is throwing against him and mocking them also.

"Is that all of you got, if yes then I'm truly disappointed" said SuperBuu sadly and he closes his eyes with a mock hurt expression. This expression makes Gotenks angrier than ever and he transformed in SuperSaiyan 1 and charge directly towards him.

"You will pay for your crime Super Buu and I'll never forgive you what have you done to everyone"said Gotenks angrily.

And he flies towards him in light speed and throws ki enhanced punch and that time Super Buu open his eyes and stop his punch with a single finger but the force is soo much that all the land behind the Buu exploded that expanded through the horizon.

(Inspired by Ichigo vs Aizen fight when ichigo stop the aizen sword attack but the devastate the land)

That Outcome shock the team and everyone knows that they can't defeat him in a straight fight and the most person is shocked is Gotenks as he doesn't believe that thing can easily block his attack like this.

But continuously fight with him and he easily blocks his attack like nothing. He shot thousands of ki balls in second with the potency of country buster power but he takes the attack head on without even getting any single scratch on his body.

As the fight continues roshi and piccolo start their plan and roshi throw the capsule and take out the sacred gourd and sealing symbol. Both of them waiting for the right moment to capture him and both see the battle.

"Now you have seen the difference boy that you can't do anything against me and be a good boy and absorb into me and greet your mothers because even now I can hear there cry in my body which greatly amuses me and there scream make a good lullaby for me"said SuperBuu darkly to Gotenksand After hearing this something snap inside his body as his eyes completely white and he remembers his mother's love for their son.

"YOU BASTARD!" roar Gotenks as the entire galaxy-shaking due to power fluctuation and roar keep continuing which also increasing his ki output and in the entire earth, the sky cover in lighting and thunder and the human and animals are hiding in their shelter because they all believe that this is a judgement day and hope that save us from this calamity.

As the roar continues, he covered in lightning and slowly his hair starting growing which comes to his waist and the eyebrows slowly disappearing and after the final roar everything block with a high-intensity light.

As the smoke disappears, we can see the Gotenks with slightly buff muscle and long hair but his power output is soo much high but Gotenks never laid his eyes on Buu.

"I'm impressed kid your Supersaiyan 3 power is really delicious and comparable to Goku own ss3 power and I will absorb this power"said Buu as he licking his mouth devilishly.

Piccolo and Roshi also see the transformation and have the same conclusion as buu that gotenks power comparable to goku ss3 power.

Gotenks has angrier than ever and just literally dissapeared from his place and leave a crater where he is standing and Buu suddenly feels pain on his right cheek which blown away him due to the force of the punch which keeps increasing everyone nanosecond.

SuperBuu can't comprehend how can a child have soo much raw power and make him feel little pain but it doesn't matter in the last because he knows that his power going to slowly degrade due to the fluctuation and this same situation also happen with the goku also.

As the fighting intensifies sonic boom create on the entire sky and thousands of shockwaves created due to the power clash which shake everything.

Gotenks doesn't give a single moment to Buu to fight against him and kept increasing his power and buu just become a ping poll ball because he just receiving the attack and doesn't able to attack because he is very fast, thousand times faster than light.

With the final roar gotenks unleashed final kamehame which is soo strong that the power output just literally created a very large crater on the ground even without Gotenks present on the ground that shows the potency of the attack.

As the Buu starts to retaliate the Final kamehame then suddenly piccolo fire the special beam cannon which make a big hole on the buu body which distract a buu for one-tenth second of a time but this is more than enough and the final kamehame collide with buu head on and buu just sliding back to stop this but can't able to that and blasted from the earth and go into the space as the attack also going with him.

Buu just traps in the attack and can't able to free himself and attack detonate which is very far from the MilkyWay galaxy but the shockwave can be felt everywhere.

Gotenks get exhausted because he put everything into the final kamehama and now feel very tired as he starting to collapse to the ground suddenly piccolo hold him and gave him senju bean which restores his power.

"Thanks Piccolo"said Gotenks as he gives a grateful nod to him.

As everyone watches into space and hope this attack damage him to some extent but suddenly someone approaches the earth and hit the ground with such force that created a deep crater and everyone fall back.

When the smoke cleared, we can see the SuperBuu who has tattered clothes and some minor bruises which slowly disappearing due to his body physiology.

"I must say Gotenks your power is really great which make me little hurt" said SuperBuu mockingly as he shocked both gotenks and piccolo because they believe that this attack will stop him for some time but he just comes right after the attack over and crosses very large distance in such a small time.

As both of them ready to fight with him once again so both gotenks and piccolo propel towards him and fight with him gain but this time buu become serious and block each and every attack instead of dodge like the first time.

SuperBuu throw a punch towards piccolo which he ducks and gotenks throw a kick to his leg to make buu imbalance but buu block and attack both of them with thousand punch which block by both of them but go backward due to the force which damage the piccolo very much because he doesn't have the raw power like gotenks or buu and his body can't cope up with the raw speed which shown by both gotenks and buu.

"Piccolo are you alright"said Gotenks worringly as he see that piccolo can't able to stand up after getting beat up by the buu.

"Piccolo what happened to you, are you feeling tired. You don't have to fight with me just give me this kid and all of this will be over"said Buu mockingly and Piccolo just taking a long breadth to calm himself and the side glance he see the master roshi give him nod.

"You will get the boy but first you have to kill me"said Piccolo seriously.

"Ooo this makes my task easier, say Good bye piccolo"said Buu as he rais his finger to charge a potent energy which is soo much powerful that can destroy the entire continent.

Gotenks just come forward to protect the piccolo form the energy beam.

"NOW MASTER ROSHI"roar piccolo as suddenly the entire area around the buu cover in barrier but buu just keep increasing the power of a beam and fired it towards the barrier which he believe that barrier can easily shatter easily due to potency of his power beam but to his shock the barrier easily stop the beam and also redirect towards him and he doesn't have time to block it and he take attack head on which created the enormous cloud but it easily remove by buu as move his hand very fast.

When he smoke clear he see the barrier is still intact and then suddenly a long greyish whip like energy wrapping around buu and buu see that and try to remove this but to his shock the whip fastly wrapping around his body and buu suddenly raises his power to disintegrate this but the this whip also absorb this and Sacred gourd also sucking him slowly which seal him permanently.

"WHAT MOCKERY IS THIS" roar SuperBuu as he struggled to remove this whip.

Piccolo, Gotenks and Master Roshi standing towards him triumphantly and tell him that that all of this their plan because they know that they can't defeat him in a straight fight. So first they all fight with him and make him the impression that he is invincible and after that Gotenks fight with him at full power which gave them enough time to set up a trap.

After hearing this SuperBuu become angry for the first time and realease his true power which has the pinkish aura which gradually increasing each second and not only shake the entire earth but also the northern part of the universe. Which slowly disintegrate the whip like energy and also the Sacred gourd much to the shock of the team.

"How can it be possible Master roshi"ask Gotenks as he becoming afraid for the first time.

"The sealing symbol is made for the being like king piccolo but I have modified this to take the energy of the being which we are sealing that make the seal more indestructible but this thing increase the potency of his ki soo much that it slowly disintegrate the sealing symbol which is impossible"said Master roshi shokingly.

After hearing this everyone become more hopeless and don't know what to do if buu break the seal.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" roar SuperBuu as he unleashes his full power which disintegrate the both sealing symbol and Gourd. He now free from the seal and becoming more angrier and now he doesn't have the mocking smile but become very angry.

"My foolishness make me seal for the good but now I will kill you both"said seriously to Piccolo and Master roshi

SuperBuu then suddenly appear behind the roshi and piccolo and kick them numerous times which damage both of them so much that they just collapse in the ground which shock the Gotenks so much because he doesn't able to see him move and when he senses him, he just defeated piccolo and master roshi in just a small time.

"Piccolo and Master roshi"said Gotenks as he running towards them but buu come infront of him and punch him to his stomach due to force of the punch he just slid back but buu grab his hair and keep punch him to his face mercilessly and the shockwave can be felt throughout the area which is just kept increasing.

After some time, he stops the beating and drop him to the ground and we can see the Gotenks face nearly unrecognisable due to merciless beating as gotenks take long breadth to low his pain but it also become unbearable because his lung also fractured. SuperBuu just kick on his head and mocking him.

"Is that you all got little boy but what I'm really expecting from the fusion of two little weak kid"said Buu tauntly. As SuperBuu Pick him roughly through his neck.

"Say Goodbye Gotenks to this world and come into my world as a good boy"said SuperBuu as slowly wrap him through his hand which slowly covering his entire body. Gotenks just too weak that he can't able to even raise his muscle and slowly accepting his fate and remember memories of his little journey.

Gotenks just close his eyes and just keep thinking about his Big Brother Gohan but suddenly he feel slight fluctuation around his body and when he open his eyes he see the clear sky not the black sky and he also see the piccolo and roshi around him also and then he see the face of saviour who not only save him but also piccolo and master roshi.

His eyes become wide eye and slightly his mouth open and slowly water form in his eyes and then he slowly moves his body to hug him because for him it is a dream.

"BIG BROTHER GOHAN !" said Gotenks as he hugs him very tightly and in return gohan also hug him a little.

"Hey little champ you got some serious beating but don't worry I'll heal you"said Gohan lovingly as he slowly raise his hand and his hand covered in blue ki which he move around his body which slowly heal his body but also recover his lost energy also.

As Gotenks get some recovery he slowly stands up on his leg and check his body and become shell shocked how can he recover soo easily and gohan goes to the piccolo and master roshi place and take out the senzu beans from piccolo pocket and give both to them.

Both Piccolo and Master roshi eyes suddenly open and stand up on their leg and see what really happened as they see Gohan their hope returned slowly and both of them give him hug also.

"Gohan you come at last everyone is worried for you"said Master Roshi and piccolo eyeing him intently because he is slightly afraid of him because when he sense his power he make his mind blank and slowly collapsing his inner spirit also that why he stop sensing him. When Gohan see the expression of piccolo he gives him reassuring smile.

"Piccolo you don't have to afraid of me"said Gohan lightly.

"Gohan I'm not afraid of you but your power because your base power far surpasses the super Saiyan power and at least comparable to ss3"answered Piccolo which shocked both Gotenk and Master Roshi and both of them trying to sense but suddenly piccolo stop them to sense his power because his power is soo humongous that it can break their mind.

"So, Gohan how can you take all three of us from buu grasp"ask Piccolo.

"Well I take all two of you first when gotenks fight with Superbuu and when buu started to absorb him then I come quickly and kick him on his stomach which sent him to another planet"answered Gohan and after hearing this everyone sweat dropped .

As everyone observing gohan he become slightly nervous because of the staring and ask them why are they staring him.

"Because you act seem different like you are different person"said Piccolo as he knows him from very childhood and he know almost about everything because he has seen gohan best and worst day of his life but right now he act differently neither he doesn't have arrogant attitude which he easily got when he became strong nor panic side but right now he is calm and analyse the situation like he seeing both goku and vegeta personality along with gohan that why he wary of him and his ki potency which is far much higher than anything he felt in his entire existence.

"Well my power is come into the next stage of evolution which even right now increasing at steady pace and even I don't know the depth of my power right now"said Gohan truthfully.

**At Outer Space**

Superbuu is collided with the unknown planet with such force that created a continent size crater and he feel such pain that he can't describe right now. After some time his body heal but it make more time which confuse him and recall his memories that when he was absorbing gotenks but then he feel tremendous pain on his stomach which make him fly towards the outer space and what more shocking that he doesn't able to see the face of the person who kick him.

Which make him more angrier and launch towards the earth at tremendous speed and also try to sense the being who attack him but when he sense him he suddenly halt and scared for the first time because the power is so humongous that affect his mind but he able to overcome it and also feel some familiar ki in him also and then he resume his flight and increase his speed far greater.

**At Earth Place**

Gohan,Gotenks,Piccolo and Master Roshi feel the disturbance in the atmosphere and knew that he is coming towards them and everyone become alert.

When Buu suddenly appeared in front of them and also keep good distance from them because of the new person. When he sees his face, he recognises him instantly that he is the eldest son of Goku.

"So you are SuperBuu that I'm hearing about"said Gohan to Buu as buu studying him intently and trying to remember the ki which is familiar to him.

"Do you really think you can defeat me even all three of them try but fail in last"said buu to gohan.

"Well I can try" said gohan calmly and walk towards SuperBuu slowly which shocked gotenks,Piccolo and master roshi.

"What are you doing Big brother Gohan, everyone decided that we are going to fight against him together"said Gotenks shockingly as he can't believe that Gohan alone fight with that monster.

"Gotenks you have to understand the situation because you, piccolo and master roshi can't fight with and trust your big brother a little and now it's my time hold the position"said Gohan lovingly to gotenks as piccolo and roshi give him the nod. After hearing this SuperBuu started laughing which irk everyone minus gohan.

"Do you really think that your little power can stop me gohan, I'm evil incarnate the being who is created to destroy everything and absorb everything Do you realll muuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Superbuu but suddenly gohan grab his face and launch towards outerspace in such speed that created humongous air pressure around the earth because he knows that mother earth can't able to handle his power(In my story mystic gohan can survive in space).

The team saw that what really happened but they also become shell shocked because they don't see anything and only feel a humongous air pressure when gohan launch towards sky with buu. They see in the sky and thinking what is really gonna happen now and decide to go to the kame lookout.

**At the outer Space**

We can see our hero grab SuperBuu and continuously flying towards a unhabitable planet where he can fight with him without any causalities. As he see the unhabitable planet then he fly towards that planet and throw the buu with such force that he become a meteor and collide with planet which created a very large crater and in the center we can see the buu who touch his face with the his hand and can't able to utter a single word because he can't really comprehend what really just happened as he was mocking the gohan but suddnely a tremendous force grab his face and launch towards the space but he can't able to remove the hand.

As he stands up to see the gohan who closely sees him and step back to calm his body and thinking millions of possibilities to defeat him and also that energy also irritate him that he doesn't able to remember it.

**At Sacred world of kai**

Everyone that are present on the kai planet see what really happened on the earth and also commend the team for the great plan but it become failed due to the majin power. Specially Goku and Vegeta become enraged when Buu mock the death of chichi and bulma Infront of their son. They see everything and in the last scene they can't able to hold himself when buu mercilessily beat the gotenks.

When buu going to absorb Gotenks then Goku and Vegeta flying to towards king yenma but suddenky old kai stop them and told them to hold for a moment and said them to see on the screen what happened as both of them see then they take some long breadth to calm them down.

In the screen they see that Gohan save the team and also heal them and then buu just appeared on the planet they see gohan calmly move toward him and told the team the rest a little and he will handle the buu. When buu just laughing and told that who is he but suddenly gohan grab his face launch towards the outerspace which shock both goku and vegeta.

"Why gohan launch towards outerspace doesn't he know that we can't able to survive in space"ask Goku as vegeta also nods with goku question.

"Because Son Goku your son now can able to survive because of mystic ki which help him to protect his body"answered Old kai with some pride.

"How can he have soo much strength without access his super Saiyan"ask Vegeta to old kai.

"Because I had rearranged the gohan power because his saiyan power is so chaotic and unstable that I had to reassemble his power along with hidden potential which slowly discard his super saiyan appearances but give him the super Saiyan power in his base form without damaging his body"answered Old kai which shocked both Goku and Vegeta.

"So that means Gohan now can't able to transform into super Saiyan"said Goku to old kai and old kai gave him nod.

"Tell me Vegeta, what do you know about the s-cell"ask old kai to Vegeta.

"S-cell is a very important part for transforming into super Saiyan and when a Saiyan has a large amount of s-cell he will be able to achieve super Saiyan power easily and also give the zenkai boost but why are you asking"answered Vegeta

"You are absolutely right Vegeta that every super Saiyan has large amount of S-cell but in Gohan this S-cell is mutated because he is perfect hybrid of human and Saiyan with perfect ratio of 50-50 which give him large zenkai boost and also doesn't have the bloodlust of the Saiyan and have the peaceful aura of human(In my story most of human race are peaceful and doesn't want to conflict with each other as compared to Shinobiverse)and this help him to make him far stronger than any Saiyan and even now his S-cell is mutated once again because of my mystic ki power which make him more stronger, durable, increase his stamina , dexterity into another level and even without mystic ki his body is the strongest in the universe and can only harm by katchin(DBZ Adamantium and Vibranium)"answered Old Kai which shocked both goku and Vegeta and also understand that how can he become strong and watching intently on the screen what going to happen next.

**Unknown Planet where Gohan and Buu landed**

As both of them look at each other such ferocity that the entire planet shaking due to the power clash and both of them just disappeared from their location and we can hear multiple shockwaves all around the planet which is hundred times bigger than planet earth.

Multiple nukes like explosion occurred all around the planet which slowly crumbling the planet due to the fighting. As both of them keep fighting with each other and we can see that buu fighting with ferocity but gohan fight with him calmly and observe his pattern and also make thousands of strategies in his mind.

When their fist collided with each other that created lightning which has the enough power to destroy the country and Gohan fight with him quietly and think this more than enough to observe and suddenly grab the punch of buu which created a very large crater but that doesn't matter to gohan and punch him to the stomach which makes the buu slid back and he holds his stomach because he feel immeasurable pain.

"I think it's time to destroy you SuperBuu because you kill so many people and causes the imbalance in the universe"said Gohan seriously he slowly raises his power which takes the form of milky white aura which moves toward the Buu in such speed that he cant't understand and that aura struck with buu on such manner that he got multiple fist dent in his entire body which damage him more than anything.

(This scene inspired by Gogeta vs Janemba)

"AAAAAAAAsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" roar SuperBuu and vomit something pink from his body and slowly he becoming weak due to fighting and this ki damage him more than anything like it's only made to destroy him then he suddenly remember this energy that he wanted to acquire and utilise this energy but doesn't able to because of the complexity of this energy I.e. Mystic ki which make him more angry and wrathful.

"HOW DO YOU OBTAIN THIS POWER SON GOHAN" roar SuperBuu which created powerful gust of plasma energy which spreading throughout the planet but this radiation pulse does not able to penetrate the body of Gohan as he observing the scene.

"This energy is given by the oldest kai who see the universe from many million years and make me his student to defeat you and he is like a grandfather like figure to me who not only teaches me but also give the valuable information about everything that's why I'm taking this fight very seriously'said Gohan seriously.

After hearing this SuperBuu become more anxious and believe that this fight is meaningless even he can sense Gohan power increasing each moment and know that he will be defeated if doesn't able to do anything against him.

SuperBuu increasing his size exponentially and created a large beam towards Gohan and fired it but gohan just punch the beam like its nothing and flying toward Superbuu but he grows so much that the entire planet become like a basketball as compared to him.

As Gohan goes in to the space he sees that buu throw a planet towards him but he created a small energy ball and throw towards the planet which destroys the planet and then he suddenly sees that entire asteroid belt, various sizes of plantet are coming towards him which also startled him but gohan suddenly raises his power and created a small energy ball and kept increases his power and potency.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" roar as gohan fired the beam which divided into the infinite number of the small beam which moves toward the planet and asteroid.

"BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM" and this explosion shake the entire galaxy and gohan trying to find buu but he isn't able to than he closes his eyes trying to sense him and in the last he detects him and he also disappears from the location.

SuperBuu flying toward earth very fast because he knows that Gohan will come eventually and defeat him so that's why he flying towards in his planetary size which help him to reach very fast and absorb gotenks and get his which make him strong than ever and defeat Gohan.

As he sees the earth, he smiles sadistically but he feels tremendous pain in his stomach and fall him backwards and sees gohan which look like a bacterium against him but have so much power that he also feels scared.

"I know that you will be trying to reach the earth to absorb gotenks"said Gohan seriously which shock the SuperBuu.

"How can you able to come here so fast"ask Superbuu painfully as even right now he feels the pain.

"I just teleport towards earth because I know you are distracting me to reach gotenks"said Gohan plainly.

SuperBuu slowly reduces his size because he knows that his size becomes troublesome for him and glaring toward Gohan.

**At the Sacred world of Kai**

As Old kai, Shin, Goku, Vegeta sees the fight they becoming prouder of Gohan especially old kai when he introduces him to SuperBuu which make his ego hundred-fold and have a grandfather like smile towards gohan.

"I think it times to go to the earth" said Old Kai to everyone which surprises everyone.

"But Old kai we can't able to go earth because we dead"said Goku for himself and vegeta but suddenly old kai raise his hands towards them and gave them his some life energy which disappeared their halo and they come into world of living which shocked both of them.

"How did you do that"ask Shin shockingly.

"I have many forbidden technique shin and I can do many things which you can't even able to understand"said Old kai seriously and told them to touch his shoulder as everyone touches him, he suddenly disappears from his place.

**At kame Lookout**

Piccolo, roshi and Goten and trunk (Fusion time out) reach the kame lookout and told and Dende that gohan has arrived and saves them from the buu tragedy and all of them also feel the shockwave from this distance also and hope that Gohan defeat that monster.

When he suddenly feels slight disturbance in lookut and sees that which shocked and everyone who are present eith him.

"Goku and Vegeta is that both of you"ask Piccolo hopefully as both of them walk towards the piccolo and Goku hug the piccolo.

"Yes piccolo we both are alive once again because old kai gave his life energy to both of us"said Goku as hug his little son goten and vegeta also hug his son trunk and told them they are proud of them to fight with buu which greatly make them happy.

As Old kai approaches dende and

"Dende and Mr. popo can you give me the dragon ball along with the red star dragon ball"said Old kai which greatly shocks the and asks him how did he know that and old kai told him that he knows most of the thing that are currently occurring in the universe.

So mr. popo give him both normal dragon ball along with black star dragon ball and close his eyes to start a ritual which make both dragon ball glowing and the two sets of dragon ball starting floating and merge with each other which greatly shocked everyone.

After the light down as everyone sees that dragon ball become more bigger and have more golden colour which is glowing and Mr. popo ask him to what he does.

"I make omega shenron more powerful and help him to reach his full potential because his power divided into two parts because of the negative power fluctuation but I cancel this negative energy with my mystic ki and fuse both of them and every one of you thinking why I did that because shenron doesn't have enough power bring everyone so that's why I fuse him"said Old kai which greatly shock everyone .

As old kai the created the monitor to see the final part of the battle as everyone also sees the final fight.

**Outside of Earth **

We can see both Gohan and superbuu floating in the endless space and buu knew that he won't be able to fight with Gohan so he uses the forbidden technique that can only use by Kais which remove his limiter for some time but it will kill him also but he will defeat him no matter what the cost he has to pay and he started hopeless laughing which also wary the gohan because he knows what kind of laughing and then suddenly entire universe starting shaking due to power increasing every second and SuperBuu emitting a very powerful and oppressive aura which also afraid the gohan little much.

At the lookout

Everyone also shaking because of colossal power that is emitting by Buu and everyone become shocked especially Old kai who has a scared face which noticed by everyone and everyone become more anxious and ask him what happened.

"SuperBuu use the forbidden technique of kais which can remove the limiter of the body and his power become infinite"answered old kai after hearing this everyone wary of buu more and can't believe that buu has such type of technique in his arsenal.

"Why he do that"ask Vegeta as he also feeling scared.

"Because right now he knows that he will be defeated by the hand of gohan so he attempting a suicidal attack to not only defeat him but also try to destroy the universe as well" answered old kai as everyone seeing the fight on the screen.

Outside of the planet earth

SuperBuu becomes more buff and have very strong ki which affecting everything and all the planet in the solar system are slowly disintegrates due to the potency of his power so Gohan creates the shield around the mother earth which protect them from the oppressive power. As SuperBuu completes his transformation he laughs sinisterly.

"So gohan what are you gonna do know" ask Super buu arrogantly because his power is involving into another level which comparable to the mystic ki but he also knows that this power is temporarily which make his body vulnerable after some time but right now he can do anything.

As Gohan sees him intently and also sense his power and he also know that he does the forbidden technique (old kai tell him about every forbidden technique that he knows to counter every move that done by buu) to make himself infinite for some time as he senses his limit is broke.

"Well I have to fight with you at my full power because previously I don't want fight with it but I don't have any choice right now"answered gohan as he closes his eyes and release his full power which immediately affects the entire area and also reduces the oppressive power that is emitting by SuperBuu.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"roar Gohan as his exploded like a big bang just occurred which not only shake physical universal but also the spiritual universe also. Gohan eyes have the blue hue and all around his body a milky white aura appear which far surpasses the power of ss3.

This mystic ki power is so humongous that even Superbuu feel anxious to fight against him and all of the being whether they are in the physical or spiritual universe right now feeling the might of a Saiyan.

**In Hell**

We can see the babidi, frieza, Cell and every criminal seeing the titanic battle that are occurring in the universe with the courtesy of babidi because he created the screen to see the battle and also hope that gohan kill that monster as he going to entire universe which also destroy and he doesn't to do die in hell also.

Frieza and Cell both see the fight intently and can't believe that this little brat becomes a very strong warrior that fights with such an evil entity even they don't want to fight with him.

"I can't believe it that we have to support Son Gohan to defeat that thing,"said Cell to Frieza.

"Well what we can do in this situation"answered Frieza as he sees the battle and also thinking that does Saiyan have a limit because he sense gohan power and his power is soo humongous that his power will comes into the realm of god of destruction which is more terrifying and scary.

**At Earth**

Videl is currently staying in his father palace as her father told her to stay inside the home which she also obeys because she knows that her father also feeling scared for her life. That thing evil Buu want to destroy everything and gohan had gone to protect them and right now he fighting for them which make her sad because from the very beginning gohan sacrifice so much his childhood and face many monsters from the very tender age of 3.

Fight with the monster who has the power to destroy the earth with a single flick of their finger but he never backs down and always fights them and also stand at the top but has so much gentle aura around him. He doesn't fight to enjoy the battle but to protect every person who deserve to live and she knows that many girls easily fall for him and she knows a few of the girls who are already fallen but gohan doesn't know that because of he so innocent that doesn't know what type of feeling that she always talking about.

She decided that when this fight will over, she confess her love to him so she closes her eyes and pray to the god to protect gohan. Mr. satan see his daughter and also decided that he will give his daughter hand to the strongest hero and gave them his blessing. ask Fat buu what really happening outside as the entire earth cover in dark sky and lightning so Fat buu created a screen in the air to see them what is really happening.

So, three of them also seeing the titanic battle and all of them just hope and believe in their hero, the warrior to protect them.

**Outside of Earth**

We can see both beings right now ready to fight for the last time and both of them disappeared and we can hear the millions of explosions that are occurring all around the galaxy because for them galaxy is now becoming a battleground for them.

Gohan attack and counter each and every attack that thrown by Superbuu as both of them fighting so fast that they break the time barrier and fight in the time realm, thousands of ki ball thrown towards with each which has enough power to destroy the large planet.

(Inspired by Broly vs Gogeta)

As the fight continues Gohan can feel the pressure on his body occurring because you can't defeat the being who right now have the power of infinity so its slowly starting take a toll on his body. SuperBuu also sees the expression of gohan and smile sadistically as he also senses that gohan power starting to take a toll on his body and he created an opening and punch a gohan with such force that he just teleports from the location.

Now we can see Buu get the upper hand and beat Gohan mercilessly, in a normal situation this attack will do nothing to gohan but with the infinity he can throw punch which has infinite mass (Flash SpeedForce reference) so this punch will definitely damage the gohan and not even the mystic ki can also protect him.

As Gohan collided with the large planet which destroy the entire planet because the force of collision is so humongous that created a chain reaction in the planet core. Even Gohan right now is flying backward and collided with second planet but the planet just absorbs the force which result in a large continent size crater.

Gohan just hold his stomach as blood come from his mouth and his entire cloth is tattered as he can't believe that Buu punch can damage him this much. So gohan just take long breadth to calm himself (For relaxing not for oxygen) and summon the mystic ki which slowly cover his entire body which slowly heal his body and bend his leg and jump towards the space which leave a large crater in the planet and flying toward SuperBuu as he waiting for him.

**At kame lookout**

We can see everyone that are presenting on the kame lookout watch the battle anxiously as they can't believe that Super Buu become strong so much after removing his limiter. Goku and Piccolo become angrier at themselves because this situation brings back the old memories of Cell saga when all of them burden the cell problem to a 12-year-old Gohan.

"Why are you doubting him when he save us from the cell when is just a preteen so don't worry because he is the Saiyan and Saiyan become strong when the situation calls in"said Vegeta which calm both goku and piccolo to such an extent.

"I thinks it's to summona a omega shenron"said Old Kai seriously and everyone ask him why.

"Because we can make a wish to bring back all the peoples that are devoured by buu and all the reverst back all the damages also which make the buu very much weak because right now he uses trillion of being power so when we strip back the power this will make him very vulnerable and then Gohan destroy him"answered Old kai as everyone nod in approval and Old kai ask dende to summon an eternal dragon.

As the dende chant a magic the seven-dragon ball glowing slowly which make the entire sky darker and suddenly a huge power unleashed from a dragon ball and take the shape of Dragon which is kept on increasing and when the light down.

We can see a very large Omega shenron who has a proper horn in his head and his size is soo large that his single eyes easily dwarf the entire kame lookout but more shocking that his power is soo large that comaparable to Gohan owns power.

"**WHO SUMMON ME**"said Omega Shenron loudly as voice his voice like a very powerful thounder and Old Kai come forward and tell him that he is the one who summon him.

"**IT'S TO HONOUR TO MEET YOU OLD KAI AND THANK YOU GIVING MY FULL POWER**"said Omega Shenron gratefully as Old kai told him his power very required in this situation and Omega Shenron glow his eyes and understand each and every situation that are occurring in the universe due to his near-omniscience power.  
"**SO YOU WANT ME TO REVIVE EVERY GOOD BEING THAT is ABSORB BY SUPERBUU AND RECOVER ALL THE DAMAGE THAT ARE OCCURRED DURING THE BATTLE WITH SUPERBUU**"ask Omega Shenron to old kai as he gave him nod.

"**RIGHT NOW IT'S IMPOSSIBLE EVEN FOR ME TO REVIVE ALL THE BEINGS BECAUSE BUU POWER IS INFINITY AND I CAN'T TAKE SOMETHING FROM INFINITY IF I DO THAT THIS WILL DESTROY THIS UNIVERSE SO WE HAVE TO WAIT WHEN HIS POWER BECOME WEAK THEN I WILL REVIVE ALL THE DEAD BEINGS**"said Omega Shenron and old kai have also the same conclusion as him.

"So, we have to wait for the Buu weakness" said Old kai regretfully as he worries for the gohan well-being as everyone resume to watch the battle.

**In the Cosmos**

We can see the SuperBuu who smile devilishly waiting for the Gohan as he released a very powerful and compress it into a very small energy which energy potency so much that even the space time fabric also distorted and throw towards the Gohan direction and this attack large slowly and become at the size of sun which has enough power to destroy entire galaxy.

As Gohan approaching towards the SuperBuu as he sense the deadly attack coming towards him if he dodge that will kill all the countless being so he summon his mystic ki fly more faster and raise his hand and summon the large amount of mystic ki in his hand and compress it and close his powerful energy ball coming towards him very fast as gohan directly come in front the large energy ball.

"DRAGON FIST"roar Gohan as he threw the punch towards the Attack and the gohan punch energy takes the form of mighty shenron which also growing in size and flow towards Energy ball as mighty shenron open his mouth which easily dwarfs the size of energy ball and swallow the entire ball and absorb his entire energy and flow towards the buu as he slowly reduce his size which also increases the potency of its power.

SuperBuu becomes wide eyes as he doesn't not believe that his very powerful attack absorbs by Gohan attack like it's nothing and moving forwards towards him at a very high speed and he doesn't know what he has to do.

When he tries to dodge this attack doesn't able to do because of intense of fear that inflicting upon his mind because of this attack as he believes this attack has some type of sentinent which created fear in him. The majestic Shenron open his mouth once again roar which shake the entire foundation of universe and bite the SuperBuu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" roar SuperBuu as he can't believe this pain, He never feel pain in his entire existence as the mighty shenron take him to Andromeda galaxy and slowly disintegrate him also because of the mystic power and create a powerful beam in his mouth and fired at buu which explode along with mighty shenron. The entire universes are shaking due to very powerful explosion which destroys the entire Andromeda galaxy.

Gohan sees the his attack and become very much tired because he put everything into this attack and give himself a small smile because he can't sense SuperBuu energy so he believe that he just destroy the entire buu as he teleport to the earth but doesn't see the very small pink like blob attach to him.

**At Kame Lookout**

Everyone including Mighty Omega Shenron Watch the battle as they see SuperBuu created a very powerful energy ball and throw towards the Gohan and gohan flying towards that energy at a very fast pace and summon a very humongous mystic ki around his hand and close his eyes to mold this energy into a very powerful attack.

When they saw the attack they become shell shocked as the attack take the shape of a mighty shenron which very much impresses the Mighty Omega Shenron and he glow his eyes for a moment and we can see the dragon fist absorb the attack of buu and going towards Superbuu and he can easily avoided but due to some reason he can't able to take the head on and blasted into another galaxy and a huge blast happened which destroy the galaxy.

"You give some sentient to this attack isn't Omega Shenron"ask Old kai to him which he nod in approval.

"**YES OLD KAI I GIVE THIS ATTACK MY INTIMIDATION WHICH CAN PARALYZE ANYONE WHO SEE THIS ATTACK AND WHY I GAVE HIM BECAUSE THIS ATTACK GREATLY REASSEMBLE ME**" answered Shenron as everyone see the blast then quickly old kai told shenron to resurrect everyone as Omega Shenron eyes suddenly glow red and everyone can sense a huge power influx which spread in entire universe and everyone just revive.

Every good being who absorbed by SuperBuu are appeared on earth kame lookout then suddenly omega shenron created a temporary dimension which has infinite space for all the revived person because there are trillions of being and every revived become shock when they see a mighty omega shenron and become but old kai told them they all are revive which make them very and hug there close one.

This scene makes everyone happy and mighty shenron told them how all they are revive and show them the hero who is the saviour of the universe. In the crowd, the earthlings come forward especially z warriors, chichi, and bulma.

When Goten and trunks see their mom, they run towards them and hug them very tightly and started crying because both of them traumatised. Goku and Vegeta also come forward also hug their wife.

Chichi specially feel worried sick for her sons and she really doesn't both of them fight battle because she doesn't want to lose them just like her Goku but Bulma teach her some lesson which made her guilty as he force his eldest son to become scholar as she doesn't want him to become like his father but right now her son become the someone who protect the entire universe which surpasses the accomplishment of her husband. Goku, Goten and Chichi along with every z warriors waiting for their pride of joy, the mystic gohan who protect everyone.

When everyone heard the sound and look towards in that direction and can see the Gohan slowly appearing towards them and Goku family run towards their son to hug him but suddenly Mighty shenron created a huge invisible wall which block them to reach gohan.

**When Gohan appear at lookout**

When Gohan just sense something evil on side back and slowly raise his power to disintegrate it but it suddenly grows and cover him fastly and Gohan suddenly talk to mighty shenron through telepathy and told him to create a wall.

As the pink blob of evil entity cover his entire body and Gohan knows that it nearly impossible to detach buu from him as he closes his eyes. As the entire body cover in pink like structure and slowly transform into buu and take the shape of buu which shock everyone specially Goku family.

"Hahahahaahahahahaahahhaahahaha" laughing Ultimate Buu as he closes his hand to sense Gohan power which is soo much high that he feels he will anyone.

"AT LAST I GOT THE POWER WHAT I WANTED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING THE POWER OF MYSTIC KI"said Ultimate buu to everyone as everyone feel scared because that monster power once again rises to unimaginable level.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GOHAN" roar Goku as he quickly transform into ss3 appeared towards him through teleportation and punch him on his face that doesn't really bother him and buu just flick his finger on goku forhead which make goku blasted and detransform into his base state which everyone specially vegeta who knows the power ss3.

"How did you survive buu" ask Old kai warily as he doesn't believe this as buu sees him intently and laughing sinisterly.

"I completely destroy kai but I have leave a single molecule of myself before I use forbidden technique because I know that my body will destroy and my part slowly attach the gohan and slowly absorb his power and adapt my body to enter in gohan which has a strongest body along with mystic ki "answered Ultimate Buu as he laughing sinisterly and also created the infinite number of katchin chain which wrap around colossal body of Mighty Shenron but Shenron didn't do anything because he wanted to see what going to happen.

Then he summons his mystic power which shake the temporary dimension and everyone bend on their knees because the pressure so unbearable to handle and 99.999 percent person just passout and only the kais and z warrior are able to hold this pressure.

As buu suddenly create a huge potent ball to kill each and every one minus Mighty shenron because he wants to make him his little puppy.

"Say Goodbye everyone and I'll become the new god of this universe" said Ultimate then suddenly his body stopped and hug energy slowly disappearing and when he trying to understand what happening, then he shocked that how can it be possible to stop his as feeling something burning him from inside and then he heard a voice which is impossible because he absolutely control the body and mind of Gohan.

"You may have invaded my mind and body but there is one thing a that you will never get me is my love for my family" said Gohan as he roar which created a huge wall of mystic energy which kept burning buu endlessly and he just leave his body and Mighty Shenron with a single muscle moment shatter the entire katchin chain as its nothing.

Gohan who is standing but his entire upper clothes burn due to the potency of his energy and gohan slowly raise release a calm energy flux which is the last ounce of his energy towards the being who are passout and slowly everyone wake up along with the healing energy and they see their saviour.

When Goku family hug their eldest son and congratulate him and everyone have proud smile for him specially goten and trunks climb on his shoulder and cheer loudly which make him smile very much but he knows that buu is here but very weak and Gohan sees in that direction where the buu is and he sees the buu which is like a burning pink blob.

As everyone looking into the direction where Gohan looking and Gohan moving toward along with z warriors including Old kai.

"Tell me Buu what are you gonna do now" said Gohan as buu looking towards with such hate that is indescribable.

"YOU, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU SON GOHAN BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING" roar buu and suddenly he laughs sinisterly which make everyone alert as Gohan cover in some type of black energy which make him weak and he collapse on the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BUU" ask Old kai wrathfully as he sense something going to happen.

"HAHAAHAHAHAAH WELL I HAVE USE ONE MORE FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE WHICH SURELY END MY EXISTENCE BUT ALONG WITH ME HE WILL ALSO COME WITH ME AS HE WILL NEVER ABLE TO SEE THIS WORLD THAT HE TRIES SO HARD TO PROTECT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH" said Buu laughingly as his body slowly disappears and end his entire existence which shocked everyone and don't want to believe that happening to gohan.

Gohan also hears that and slowly accepting this fate because in the last he saves that is the most important for him and close his eyes and ask old kai what's going to happen to him.

"The forbidden technique which he uses is not a technique but a curse with this curse he reject your entire existence in this reality and you will be send into another reality or in a limbo which is far more than any death and you will never able to come into this reality" said Old kai sadly as he lost his most prized in his entire existence this young warrior has the potential to become the next god of destruction but right now it doesn't matter as old kai looking towards z family he can't explain the feeling right now and close his eyes to stop his tears.

After hearing this Z- family along Mr. Satan, fat buu and Videl also hears that and gasp and most of them crying but Goku family feels another kind of pain they can't able t understand what is really happening.

Chichi wanted to throw a very huge party for the gohan, Goten wanted to play with his big brother and Goku wanted to starting a farming with his son and all their dream just shattered. Everyone is crying for their hero.

Gohan just see everything that happening and feel their despair then he suddenly rises on his feet and walk towards them and told them not to worry and he address everyone that his family.

"Father you are the most amazing person that I know and from the very beginning I wanted to become like you and even now I have the guilt because of my foolishness you have sacrifice yourself which make goten doesn't know the love of father, so please father give him the love that he always deserve" said Gohan to Goku as goku is crying and promise him from now onwards he will take care of their family.

"Mom you always love me more than anything and always wanted to protect me from bad thing which is I'm very grateful and honour to be your son and because of you I also learn how to cook food and please mom give goten a freedom which he deserve and also allow him to do martial art"said Gohan to his mom as his mom promises and crying unconditionally.

"Both of you enjoy your life and become a good brother because now it's your to become the next leader to not only protect the earth but also the entire universe so become strong" said Gohan to both Goten and Trunks as both of them crying very much and didn't want him to leave them.

"Vegeta and Bulma both of you are really made for each other and always protect us behind the curtain. Bulma you always send money to us for our food which I'm really grateful and always concern for our wellbeing and I'm proudly say that you are the best aunt I ever had. Vegeta you always have a caring nature inside your soul but never show anyone because of your Saiyan sidebut from right onwards please show your love to your wife and son"said Gohan to both Vegeta and Bulma as vegeta promise him to honour his wish because he is the true warrior and if he is a king he will gladely make him his General Commander and bulma crying also because he always treated gohan as her little brother.

"Z-family I'm always feel honour to fight alongside with you and also help me to train me. Master roshi, krillin, 18, yamcha, tien, Chiatozu, puar, yajirobe, mr popo, dende, korin and everyone who always guide me soo thank you very much" said to Z family as everyone crying.

"Piccolo you show me the harsh reality of the world and protect and always guide me and always treated me like your son and even I can proudly say that you are best god father figure for me" said Gohan to piccolo as piccolo close his eyes and turn backside to no show his tear because for piccolo gohan is the best student and best son that anyone can dream off.

"Gohan you don't have any right to leave me" begged videl as she also crying because this so unfair gohan as he deserves this life more than anyone because he sacrifices so much for everyone and in return, he just wants see everyone smile and live a happy life.

"Videl you are the first girl who always support me and also wanted to become strong to not become hindrance for me. I really love you videl from my bottom of the earth and always wanted to marry you and leave a happy life with but it's really matter but promise me that you will move forward and enjoy your life if you want to honour me" said Gohan livingly and hug videl tightly and kiss her passionately because he know that this is the last time that he can embarace her.

" and Fatt buu always protect videl" said Gohan to Both and Fat Buu as both of them crying and suddenly Fat Buu move towards him and slowly transform into the kai form which greatly shock everyone specially old kai which he instantly recognise him as he is the Grand supreme kai.

"**SON GOHAN YOU PROTECTED THIS UNIVERSE AND ALSO DEEPLY YOU THAT WE DOESN'T ABLE TO HONOUR SO AS THE LAST TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE I GIVE YOU THE BLESSING THAT YOU WILL GO INTO OTHER WORLD AND YOU CAN START YOUR LIFE**"said Grand supreme kai to Gohan as he manipulate the curse due to which when he enter into the world of nothingness so he will transport to the nearest reality.

Which greatly appreciated by everyone atleast gohan can live his life into other world and Videl also want a promise from him that when he will find a girl so love her and start a family with her and Gohan promise her.

As master roshi approaches Son gohan and give him the sacred staff and give him his blessing and korin give him a full bag of senzu beans which can grow anywhere because it is magical which really appreciated by Gohan as he took both sacred staff and senzu beans.

The Mighty Omega Shenron see everything that's really happening and also give him something which always give him the reminder of his home world.

"**SON GOHAN THE SAVIOUR OF THE UNIVERSE I ALSO WANT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING WHICH ALWAYS GIVE YOU THE REMINDER OF YOUR HOME WORLD**" said Omega Shenron to Gohan then shenron glow red and emit a huge power and this energy take the shape of a big egg and slowly absorbing into the Gohan Body.

"**THIS EGG IS MY HATCHLING AND HE ALWAYS WITH YOU BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE THE WISHING ABILITY LIKE ME BUT HAVE THE POWER OF A DRAGON AND HE ALWAYS REMAIN IN YOUR MINDSCAPE AND GUIDE YOU**" said Shenron to Gohan and in returns gohan gave him huge smile and this gift greatly appreciated by everyone as there is someone who always guide gohan.

"Old kai thanks you very much to make a strong warrior if you don't give me this power kami knows what really happened" said Gohan to old kai as he hugs him and also bless to have a good life into another world.

As everyones watches Gohan he hugs everyone last time as he slowly disappeared from this reality and everyone becomes sad and mother earth also cry very much in the form of rain that occurring all around the world as she lost her most precious son.

**Edge of a Universe**

We can see a being who wears kai like wearing with glowing staff and have a blue skin and silver hair who sees the battle which greatly amuses him. This being whose power is so great that he can defeat buu like being with a flick of his finger and his non-other than Whis who is the attendant and also the teacher of the god of destruction Beerus-sama.

When he sees the last scene he also become quite sad because he believes that this mortal has the potential to become the next god of destruction as his power has the mystic ki which is incomplete version of god ki but eventually gain the full god ki but right now he won't be able to because he is going to transport into another reality and there reality have different power as compare to us.

This mortal Gohan is luckiest person because his mystic ki is nearly zero as he uses ounce of his energy and only awake due to his willpower which protect him as any being when come into the world of nothing they will disintegrate and this disintegration started due to the power they have but gohan right now have absolute zero which protect him in the world of nothingness but he will lost his ki abilities but he will have his body.

Whis also impresses with his body also as he believes that his body improving right now and also achieve a very high zenkai boost. He also gives him his best wishes to show other reality that Dragon ball Universe is the best universe (OOOhhhhhooooooo) as whis close his mouth after little giggling.

* * *

After reading this chapter many of you thinking that I overpowered Gohan a little well, to be honest I also thinking very sage but my friends this dragon ball we are talking about. Gohan will lose his ki power as whis explain this very well but he will get some type of new power and even right now gohan is very much strong as his body is the strongest weapon for him and guardian mighty little shenron also join Gohan in his adventure. I will make Shinobiverse very much strong as compare to canon but not the level of DBZ (Not even close about 10% of dbz power hahahahaha).

P.S: I have made a pole for best girl candidate for Gohan so please see my profile to vote your Ninja girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys thank you, everyone, for showing me such love and I have more than 1000 views in a single day that quite a lot for a beginner especially like me. Well, this not a chapter I repeat this is not a chapter.

There is some point that I'm mentioning in this state info which is very important for the story and also mentioning the Gohan power and his capabilities.

Info State - I

* * *

**Overview of Shinobi Verse**

1\. In my story, Shinobiverse will be much powerful than their counterpart. Kage level shinobi have enough paper to destroy the country. Bijuu has the power to destroy multiple countries all at once and each Bijuu has different power level based on their tail and has an area at a much larger scale.

2\. Madara and Hashirama have the power to destroy the continent quite easily. Hogoromo and juubi easily have the planet buster power.

3\. Kaguya and Otutsuki clan can destroy the planet with ease without breaking a sweat.

4\. Elemential Nation size will be 10 times larger than Planet earth and due to ten times more gravity, the shinobi is much stronger and durable.

5\. There will OC Uzumaki because I have not seen many Uzumaki in Naruto series so I will add some major red-haired character like Shank, Gildart, Sirzech, Kenshin Himura etc. So, guys, you can also give me your suggestion which red-haired character you wanted (Especially female ones).

**Gohan Physical State**

1\. Gohan body is going to be the strongest body in the shinobi world as I have mentioned in my story due to the S-cell mutation and he will never hurt by any sword, kunai or any weapons and even weapons like Kusanagi sword because his body face so much damage in the previous battle that he becomes immune to any types of poison, curse and brute force. He can take any earth-shattering punch in his face without feeling any type of pain so we can say that shinobi world has to work really hard to even damage him and let's not forget about his healing factor also(hahahahahahahah).

P.S. – He will get ozaru boost due to the moon and don't worry about his ozaru problem because now he can control his ozaru power which gives him the boost in his base state (Like Broly as in new dragon super movie) which make him stronger.

2\. Gohan will be immune to any type of illusion technique whether it's come from sharingan, mangyeko sharingan, EMS, Rinnegan etc. I know many of you complain that you make him very strong and also immune him but I will give you some very detail explanation that will shut the mouth of someone who has some objection (See the 6 points).

3\. Gohan has the mind of both vegeta and goku and has been trained under the tutelage of piccolo and old kai and all of them have greatest mental resistance.

4\. Gohan fighting capabilities far surpass the shinobi world all at once because he is like a pseudo-Vegito or Gogeta as he has the technique and skill of both Goku and Vegeta. Only the hashirama, Madara and eight gate users can make him little serious to use his real fighting style. Gohan is a prodigy among prodigies and can learn any type of fighting technique with a single glance and also improve it.

5\. Gohan will have the intimidation of an Ultimate Shenron which had been given by shenron which make anyone fear him and also paralyze any being if he wanted to because Ultimate shenron is dargon of the dragon or true dragon god which surpasses by one and only Super dragon god Zalama. So, this intimidation can affect bjuu and otutsuki clan also.

6\. The sharingan Tsukuyomi, Izanami, kotoamatsukami all be immune by gohan because inside his body the child of Ultimate Shenron is living and no being has enough power to control the dragon god. Guys can you suggest me to what type of name should I have given to little shenron.

P.S. Amaterasu will have zero effect on Gohan because he has the purest soul and also have the liitle shenron and any type of fire can't affect the dragon god.

7\. Energy- Right now our hero doesn't need any energy but rests assured he will have the purest form of energy which far surpasses the six-path chakra power but this energy introduced later in my story and don't worry about his healing abilities to heal other people as he has senzu beans.

8\. Sacred staff – As we know the power of sacred staff the strongest and indestructible object which can grow into the length to reach the moon and also become small as like a hair pin and this sacred staff is going to be a signature weapon for Gohan.

9\. Abilities- Gohan will lose the power of Flight and reduce his sensing capabilities which are approx. to 100 -1000km (quite a lot). So sorry guys for right now there will be no kamehame, kaioken, Instant transmission or any energy-based technique but rest assure he will get all this eventually and to be frank, he doesn't need it but I want him badasss(hahahaahah).

10\. Senses- Gohan senses is more precisely comparable to goku and vegeta and after the training with the old kai, his senses become more acute which gave him the precognition like perception which surpasses the sharingan precognition if we compare it. His senses are so powerful that he can sense multiple things all around the 360-degree area with zero blind spots (Shut the hell up Hyuga).

* * *

The state info always gives you the overview of gohan power as he will progressing through the story.

So, guys if u have any doubt please message me or review the many questions that you have in your mind. I will post the next chapter in the last week of July because I have to think about many characters especially OC characters of Uzumaki.

Bye for now and take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you for your love and support, that keeps me so motivated to write this story. As I have previously posted the info state for the Gohan power and overall description of the Shinobi Verse. SO now I'm officially presenting you the next chapter that actually starts this story.

* * *

**World of Nothingness **

The world where no one can exist and this world/realm are above the space and time concept. This realm separates every reality that is in the existence and no being has the authority on this realm.

In this realm, we can see an object that is in stasis position and have a human-like appearance. He is none other than our hero Son Gohan, who is floating aimlessly in this realm, his body is protected by the blessing of grand supreme kai and waiting for the right moment to escape when the nearest reality comes in contact with him.

Suddenly a huge tremor feels around the world of nothingness which is very normal and it is happening due to a reality coming closer to this realm and we can see the blessing of grand supreme is activating which cover the body of Gohan and slowly floating towards that reality. And as he touches the reality he just disappeared from the realm of nothingness, and from here the new adventure of Son Gohan will start.

**Naruto Verse**

Gohan has just transported in the world of Naruto but he keeps floating in the golden cloud. This golden cloud is present everywhere and it is slowing moving towards Gohan. When this cloud touch him, suddenly the entire moment of this cloud stops and one section of the cloud that touches the body of Gohan slowly take the shape of human male, which have a golden glow and this entity keeps on observing Gohan, as it can sense that he has the appearance of a human but he is very much different from inside.

This entity slowly changes its appearance from male to a female human while observing and see the memory of Gohan which can decide his fate in this reality. This shows that he is from another impossible reality but this entity keeps observing him and see his entire memory which make it also gasped as it can never see this type of power from the mortal and see his adventure, which makes him wonder if this being is the one who can change the shinobi world as there is no type of prophecy had been mentioned like that but what type of prophecy can you even make if no one knows the world of nothingness and this being came from there.

Once again, this entity transforms into the male human-like and in every moment, it changes his/her appearance but it can conclude this being is the best candidate to change the shinobi, whether for the best or for the worst that time will tell. This entity is getting bored so it decided that he will send this being who is a student of old god and he is much older than him.

The being sense that Gohan's presence can change the entire phase of the world and it also senses that there is a child of a dragon god inside the body of Gohan and this dragon will become alpha of animal kingdom whether they are demon or divine being.

When it pushes the body of Gohan some of its energy is slowly absorbed by his body which shocked it, as no being is worthy of it or even have the power to absorb. It then transforms into female once again and also decide to give him the permission to use his/her energy but later on because if it give the energy right now then every being will sense it power and eventually everyone will go the elemential nation to identify this energy and this could destroy all the process. Gohan doesn't need it power but it will contact him when the time will come. It slowly pushes Gohan body around the portal it has created.

"**SON GOHAN NOW YOUR PRESENCE WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THIS WORLD BECAUSE YOU ARE ANAMOLY AND THIS WORLD IS WAY MORE DIFFERENT AS COMPARE TO YOUR HOMEWORLD. NOW YOU WILL DECIDE WHETHER TO MAKE BALANCE IT OR TO DESTROY EVERYTHING. FAREWELL FOR NOW SON GOHAN AND WE WILL MEET LATER BUT NOW YOU SHOULD GO AND DO WHAT YOU WANT**" said it/his/her to Gohan as it slowly takes the shape of golden cloud and starts flowing.

**Uzumaki Land**

We can see there is a small continent size island which have a beautiful forest and sea (Just like Hawai) and have a royal look which makes this place very different as compared to any other hidden villages. The dark cloud from horizon starting to come toward this heaven place which gives the signal to Whirpool village that something nasty is coming towards their place which disrupts their entire peace.

**Royal Chamber**

This place is decorated in gold and have precious stone embedded in the Pillars and throne. All the clothes and curtains are made of high-quality silk which makes this place more beautiful and royal look and the throne is far more beautiful than anything present inside the chamber.

The Round table is also situated in this chamber which is directly in front of the throne and consist of 6 royal members who have the highest authority and power in the village after the Uzukage and all the six royal members have equal power and authority but in their respective domain.

We can see a person who has red hair and have a very high build and height of 6 feet 5 inch and have brown shade of skin colour and three vertical scars on his right eye that gives more regal look. He has many experiences of fight than anyone else who is none other than Shank Uzumaki, the leader of Uzumaki land. He is one of the strongest Kage among all the villages and has the moniker of Red death that is given by many shinobis to him whom he has fought with but they were not able to see the other day. He is one of the most powerful swordsman and leader who would gladly sacrifice his life for his people but right now he has a frown on his place after reading some of the reports given by his Anbu commander.

"Are you sure this information is correct?" ask Shank with a frown while reading the report with tired eyes

"Yes, my lord this information is very much correct" answered by his most trusted Anbu commander. After hearing this shank close his eyes and sighs, not believing something like this is going to happen. He gets up from his throne and walk to the window and see the beautiful sky and slowly looking towards his village and see the children who are playing.

"Commander Renji summon all the royal members at once" commanded Shank, which is obeyed by Renji as he disappears through body flicker technique.

Shanks know that something is going to happen like this but can't believe it will be this soon. He senses all the royal members are coming towards the chamber.

The first royal member is someone who has perfect control of the rune chakra to such extent that he can disassemble anything when he contacts with anything whether it is a chakra or an object. He is one of the most destructive shinobi ever found in Elemential Nation. He is twin brother of Shank Uzumaki and has a kind and goofy nature (little bit pervert also) but right now he is also serious and keep on observing his brother as he sits on the chair.

The second royal member is someone who masters the sword to such a degree that he can slash someone to a thousand pieces without even seeing them and sensing abilities is one of the best. He could sense someone within the range of 10 km and has the height of 6 feet 2 and have X scar on his left cheek with hardened eyes. He is a very serious individual and don't make a joke like gildart but have a soft heart for the children and is very protective of his people and he is none other than Kenshin Uzumaki.

The third royal member is someone who has a mutated chakra which can disintegrate someone with enough power and his power can rival the potency of second Tsuchikage Muu who also has the kekkai genkai which can also disintegrate someone within the range and he is none other than Sirzech Uzumaki who has a childish behaviour but have a heart of a gold and also one of the strongest shinobi in the entire nation.

Shank, Gildarts and Sirzech three of them known as the trinity of Uzumaki and have the utmost authority and can rival the power of hiruzen surotobi who is known as God of Shinobi after the Hashirama Senju. Uzumaki village is a very peaceful village and did not want to fight with anyone because they have everything and only want to live life at fullest especially for kids. For Uzumaki kids' happiness is most important but that doesn't mean they are weak. They are one of the strongest villages in the world and rival his ally village i.e. Konoha.

As the royal member keep appearing, we can see fourth and fifth royal which are both females and are twins i.e. Erza and Merza Uzumaki both are very strong and have equal respect as compare to male shinobi. Both male and female are equally respected in the Uzumaki land and have the same authority as male. Erza and Merza both are very strong especially in summoning their vast weapons and each weapon have the power to kill any chunin level shinobi. They both have also special clothing and according to the situation, they can summon it and uses in a different scenario. Both are strict but love their village unconditionally and the student of the Kenshin when they are a kid and teach them the way of the sword.

And the last but not the least the strongest female shinobi in Uzumaki land is Irene Uzumaki who is also the wife of Shank Uzumaki and also the matriarch of the Uzumaki. She is mistress of rune to create any seal within a second and also invent the most advance seal i.e. Enhancement which can enhance anything whether it is physical or chakra base attack. Her sealing ability as compare to Mito Uzumaki and also happens to be the student of mito Uzumaki when she was younger. She is also the head of medical corp of Uzumaki.

All the royal member present on the round table and face towards the Uzukage and waiting for him to start the meeting as everyone curious and wary because Uzukage never summons all the royal member at once so this is a very serious matter.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming at short notice," said Shank as everyone nods him in acknowledgement.

"Today I received very important information regarding the second shinobi war as it is happening right now," said Shanks and everyone listened intently.

"The Kumo, Iwa and Kiri shinobi are slowly moving towards our area from all the direction," said Shank which shocked everyone and has wide eyes.

"Why all the three great villages coming towards us as we told everyone this is not our fight and we don't want to take part in this unnecessary bloodshed" ask Gildarts seriously as he right now can't believe on his ears that he hears something like this.

"Gildart is right Uzukage-sama we don't do anything in this and even also refuse the Konoha village also that we can't send our shinobi in their fight," said Sirzech seriously as everyone gives him nod.

"You both are right that we don't take participate in this but we send our seal to Konoha which help them greatly and that's why we politely refuse the Konoha which acknowledge by Hiruzen because he knows our seal capability. Right now, Konoha fight with suna and sky and other small hidden village" answered Shank and sigh.

"So why are they going to attack our village we don't do anything to them" ask Erza seriously.

"I think I know the answer about this situation, as we know are the strongest seal maker and no one can match our sealing abilities and all the village wanted our sealing ability but we refuse to sold anyone other than Konoha as we have blood ties with them and they never use our seal for any wrong deed. This makes all the villages hostile towards us because with the help of our sealing abilities konoha won the first shinobi war and even going to win second also" answered Kenshin and take a hold breadth and resume his explanation.

"All the other great villages wanted to obtain our sealing or possibly kill us but they can't because of Konoha village as they will also declare war on other villages also but right now Konoha has been busy in the war and other villages find this is a perfect situation to attack us and destroy our village also and this makes the Konoha village also cripple because we are the only ally of them" answered Kenshin and after hearing this everyone become shell shocked and looking towards Uzukage to verify this claim as the Uzukage close his eyes remorsely and nod sadly.

The entire Royal Chamber become just silent and don't know what to say after this as they can't believe something like going to happen with them. Shank see each and every one and see their expression and feel their sorrow not for themselves but the innocent people and children because they are going to die in this meaningless war that's why he hates the war more than anything.

"We can't do anything right now but to protect our people and also told them the seriousness of the situation," said Shank which not please some of them.

"Why we inform this to the villages lord Hokage, doesn't make them panic for their life and their loved one, especially children," ask Merza for the first time in this meeting as she can't believe this type of proposal made by Hokage because this will create more panic in the society.

"I know this very well merza but I believe in our people they can handle this new and also explain this situation to their children. Our Uzumaki land has trained civilian enough to protect themselves and they are not headless chicken who create more panic in our society." Explain Shank as everyone gives him a nod in approval.

"Right now, prepare all the enforcement and increase the patrolling all over the area, give me all the reports every hour. Tomorrow morning, I will announce the news to every person and give them the option either to leave the village or fight with us to protect our ancestor land. "Now this meeting is over and let's prepare for war" declare Shank loudly as everyone slowly moving to their destination. Gildart comfort his brother by resting his hand on shank's shoulder which is greatly appreciated by him.

"Are you all right brother" ask Gildart worryingly as he sees him clearly that he doesn't have his goofy side like himself, but who could blame him, in the coming days kami knows what's going to happen to their village.

"I do not know Gildart, I hate everything about war because it only brings destruction everywhere and, in the war, no one is the winner only the survivor," said Shank sadly.

"Don't worry brother we will fight together and show them never to fight with Uzumaki because we are going to inflict damage ten-fold times than them" said Gildart confidently which makes Shank a little happy and believe they can win this war because they are Uzumaki.

Gildart slowly moves towards his home and turn his eyes back to the chamber and only see one remaining royal member is there i.e. Irene and she is the one who has the power to reignite the glow that his brother always has.

Irene slowly moves towards her husband and hold his cheek and look into his eyes lovingly, Shank also looking towards her wife's eyes and he knows that she understands him more than anyone because they know each other from the very beginning and also in the same genin team. She is his love and joy but doesn't know what going to happen.

"What happened my love" ask Irene worryingly.

"War happened honey and don't know how people will react after hearing the news" answered Shank grimly.

"You are Uzukage Shank and the people will understand this, just believe in them and you are their greatest Uzukage and trust your judgement from the very beginning when you become the Uzukage," said Irene lovingly to his husband and hug him which make Shank a little teary but hugs his wife back.

"Do you think our daughter will be safe Shank" ask Irene sadly as she had to send her daughter to Konoha to carry their legacy that can always be done by Uzumaki and even now she has the guilt to send her daughter.

"She is safe honey, mito-sama and hiruzen both are taking care of her very well and even now I am not able to forgive myself to send our daughter at this tender age to carry our burden but right now I'm feeling glad that we send our daughter because she doesn't have to see this war" said Shank sadly.

"I really miss her Shank every day and night, does she eat, sleep, take bath I can't help but worry for her and miss her cute little tomato face" said Irene nostalgically after remember her daughter, how she always been a daddy's girl and every day make her dad to become a horse and ride on him along with her mother who becomes knight and always protect her from evil people.

"I also miss her Irene, our love, sunshine, joy our little Kushina "cried Irene and hug her husband as they both embrace each other in the moonshine which passing through their window and slowly both looking towards the moon and see their daughter face in it and pray to the god that they will help them in this situation.

**At the Same Time**

Gildarts slowly moving towards his house and open the door and no one is there to greet him. He slowly moving towards his chair and sat down. He also has the sad face and doesn't know what's going to happen in this war but want to protect his brother at any cost because he is the last member and doesn't want to lose him either, like his wife and son.

There is a photo frame in the table and he slowly pick this frame and see the photo which makes his face even more sadder and started crying slowly because in this photo we can see there is a youthful Gildart along with a very beautiful wife and there is his five-year-old son who is standing with them in the centre and all three of them have a very beautiful smile and looking happy.

"I miss you both very much," said Gildarts sobbing, even now he can't forgive himself that he was not been able to protect his family and self-loathes himself. He is one of the strongest people in the world yet he couldn't protect his family.

Both his wife and son were killed during the ambush when his wife went to visit her family because she was not an Uzumaki but a simple healer who always help anyone in any dire situation and this was the reason Gildarts fall for her. When he was injured during the mission and rest in this small place where she healed him and they both fall in love for each other and got married and have a son that make their bond absolute but the war can break anything which is why Gildart hate war very much.

He was a drunken person who just drink but his brother give him a very hard beating and make him realise that his wife and son don't want to self loathe himself and slowly regain his cheerful personality but even now he doesn't forgive himself, but he promised himself that he will protect his brother no matter what and show all the other great villages that why he is called the Gildart of the west.

He walks towards the windows and see the full moon which is shining more than ever and prays to the God to protect his Village and we can see that the name on the photo frame, the name of his wife and son is Yumi and Nagato Uzumaki.

**At the very same time**

We can see Sirzech who is also going towards his house and he knocks the door and senses that his wife Grayfia is approaching and opens the door and greeted him with her beautiful smile and in return he also gives her a smile and keep looking towards her wife and remember all the old memories that how both of them hate each other when they were kid but slowly develops a romantic feelings towards each other .

Both of them enter in the house but Grafyia keeps looking towards her husband because he doesn't act normally like this when he comes home, he always hugs her and pick her in bridal style and have a goofy smile.

"What happened Sirzech, why do you have a sad face" ask Grafyia worryingly.

"Kiri, Iwa, Kumo declare war against us" answered Sirzech grimly which shocked Grayfia and step back due to shock as she can't believe this news.

"But why would they declare war, we didn't do anything to them" ask Grayfia shockingly and Sirzech explain to her what really happened in the meeting which makes her sad especially for their child Milicas who is very innocent and wants to become a strong shinobi like his dad but Sirzech really doesn't want him to become shinobi.

His friend Shank and Gildart lose their special one especially their children and every day he saw their haunted face and he doesn't have guts to make his only son to become shinobi but Milicas always wanted to become a shinobi but he never retorts this and he hopes that his son always lives his life fully.

Sirzech has also lost his parents when he was a teenager, his mother died during the childbirth due to some complications which also killed his sister and due to the blood loss and news of her dead child, kill her mother also and after some time his father also died because his dad loves his mother so much and doesn't want to live in this world without his wife.

Due to all this incident, Sirzech was completely broken but Grayfia handled him and supported him every day which healed him slowly and regain his previous self. When Milicas was born, Sirzech becomes happy more than anyone and see the face of his father, mother and sister. That's why he doesn't want his son to become shinobi because being a shinobi is a curse.

"Sirzech we have to protect our village, no matter what happens and always protect the village and don't worry about our 3-year-old son I will protect him and you know that very well," said Grafyia lovingly which tear up the Sirzech and he hugs her strongly. He very well knows the fighting capabilities of his wife as she has the kekkai genkai of ice release and creates a very strong ice-based attack. Grayfia is half Uzumaki, her father was an Uzumaki and her mother was from a Yuuki clan.

She was one of the strongest shinobis and also groom both Erza and Merza for the royal member position but right now she has retired so that she could take care of their child which make Sirzech sad and happy both because Grafyia wanted to become royal member like him but neglect the title due to pregnancy and told Sirzech that she gets an opportunity to become a mother and for her this is more valuable than the royal title.

As both of them walking towards their son's room, they both see their Milicas as he cutely sleeping in his room. Sirzech becoming sad but his wife held him strongly and both walk to the window and look towards the moon which is shining more than usual.

Every royal member is looking towards the full moon which is slowly covering by the dark cloud and gradually decreases it's shining and the entire sky covers in dark. This scene can be seen by anyone present on the Uzumaki land and everyone believe this is a bad sign for their Village and everyone pray to God to protect them especially the children.

Suddenly all the cloud disperse that covered the moon and we can see the full view of moon which is just getting brighter each moment and its rays start going towards Uzumaki land which gives the Land a more majestic look and every child started cheering and laughing and thank the god to give them this Brightness.

One little Uzumaki girl whose age is five years keep looking towards the moon and gets fascinate of this majestic appearance and brightness which give them soothing calmness and suddenly she saw a shooting star which is just twinkling in the sky and with each moment it's getting more brighter and it is noticed by everyone.

This shooting Star is moving towards their land at a very fast pace and getting bright so much that even moon's brightness is nothing to compare to this light and everyone close their eyes as the intensity of this light is unbearable. The meteorite just passes the land and collide at the shore of Uzumaki which is very far but shake the entire land because of its power and a huge shockwave just created which blow away everything and created a category 3 wind which everyone could feel.

Shank and Irene both saw this and call an emergency meeting and all the Anbu assemble at the meeting chamber along with royal member and ordered commander Renji to form a team to investigate the collide area because this is the first time that a meteorite has collided on their land and they really don't know whether this is really a rock or some type of attack by enemy villages.

"Commander Renji investigate this quickly and give me the report because we don't know what struck our land, and Gildart, tell all the villager that everything is under control" order Shank to both Anbu commander and Gildart.

"Hai Uzukage-sama" said Anbu Commander Shank and Gildart together and quickly disappear from the chamber.

Shank told all the remaining royal member that the situation is under control and we can find out in the morning what struck their land and disperse all the royal member because they all have to get some good sleep for the next important day as they have to announce the dreadful news to everyone.

Shank and Irene both are alone in the chamber and see the moon which is getting more and more brighter and surprisingly all the dark clouds just disperse from all the direction and everyone can see the cluster of stars in the sky.

"What struck our land Shank" ask Irene worryingly as she can't believe it something like this happened in their life.

"I don't know Irene; we have to wait for the morning to get the report" answered Shank and both of them are looking towards the sky.

**Summoning Land**

We can see a very beautiful land and which have doesn't seen any fraction of war, this plane is the most respected plane in the Shinobi world because this land is very much rich in nature chakra or Senjutsu chakra which can give any genin level shinobi power to fight the kage level Shinobi in equal ground but this chakra is the hardest to achieve because only kage level shinobi can grasp the power of nature but if you don't have full control over the mind and body so it's impossible and make them statue for eternity.

The person who achieves this power, they can change the entire world and the best example of this is Senju Hashirama because he is the first-ever Shinobi who achieve this and make the concept of a village during clan era and everyone gives him the title of God of Shinobi because of his fighting capabilities which surpass everyone and can only rival by Madara Uchiha. Both of them are so strong that they can split small continent during their fight and the place where the fight took place just split the land and the size can be comparable to the small continent and this fight is the strongest can anyone witness during Shinobi era because of this every other Villager except Uzumaki are wary and fear of Konoha village.

This summoning land divided into many parts which belong to every different animal kingdom and the Summoning land have the same size of Elemential Nation and every animal living peacefully in this land.

We can see all the summoning animal respect each and every one privacy and never invades in any other territory because if anyone does that then they have to face the might of Monkey kingdom because monkey kingdom is the strongest kingdom in the entire Summoning land and their power can only rival by toad, slug, snake and salamander. This four are the strongest animal summon after the Monkey kingdom.

Monkey Kingdom acquired the largest area of summoning land comparable to the size of large continent and approx. 2 billion monkey are living peacefully and have the highest authority because there is a monkey whose power alone far eclipse every animal and his senjutsu power is colossal and there is no one who challenges his power and the being who challenge him are defeated by him easily and everyone gave him the title of Monkey King, the being who just made of Senjutsu chakra and have the strongest weapon i.e. Sacred staff that can expand very largely and indestructible property and he is the very first reason that this land is converted into sacred land because of his senjutsu mix into this land which is absorb by every animal and he is the oldest being in this land.

We can see a Monkey kingdom which consists of very large and old trees and have a large castle in the centre who has a divine power but this place can only be accessible by his utmost loyal member and even now no humans have the liberty to see the Sun Wukong because he lost the respect for the human as in every generation they are becoming more greedy to get more power.

We can see a very old monkey who sits on the throne which has a golden fur around his body which give him the majestic look and in his hand we can see a sacred staff which also has a golden colour and power radiated around him which flow In every direction and he sleeping peacefully in his throne and there is no one to disturb him and he is non-other than Sun Wukong The monkey king whose power far surpasses the power of Bijuu like being.

Sun Wukong can sense anything which is happening in his kingdom without even moving his single muscle as he has the strongest sensing abilities can anyone dream of. He just resting in his throne and every day he becomes more restless because he wants to die so he can get his eternal sleep but he knows that he is immortal and can't be dying by any normal means. So, he is just waiting for someone who can give him his well-deserved rest.

Sun Wukong lives a very long life and saw the evolution of a human race when they have just tool to fight their war and when they acquire the chakra power so they just use it for the very same reason. Even he told the Hogoromo Otutsuki to don't give chakra to human but that foolish kid doesn't listen to him and give his ninshu to human as he believes that human can share their ideal with each other and have an internal peace but this all just a dream and now human have the chakra and use for their purposes which not only harm the other but also the entire nature and even now he just pity the bijuu because of the foolishness of a Hogoromo all the bijuu just seal inside the humans.

Let's see if child of prophecy really come to unite all the bijuu and end this foolishness war as he amusingly thought about this but suddenly he senses a foreign object just enter in the shinobi world but the presence of this object keep increasing which not only affecting the shinobi world but also the summoning land but only he can sense this presence.

Sun Wukong suddenly started glowing that confuses him but after thinking he just keep smiling as he believes his time is about to come and then he could get his eternal sleep. So, he should quickly summons his descendant Enma who is a very strong monkey warrior.

Enma's body and the tail are covered by white fur which protrudes from his sleeve and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reaches his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath. Enma quickly appears and bend his knees towards Sun wukong and greet him respectfully.

"What do you need Wukong-sama" ask Enma as he bows his head which irritates the monkey king to no end because he doesn't like this type of respect but he just have to accepted it because Enma always have serious attitude regarding everything especially towards him as he has the highest authority in this land.

"Enma-kun I have to tell you something very important regarding me which would affect not only sacred land but also the shinobi world" answered Wukong seriously and Enma listen to this very intently because monkey king never easily summon him.

"I think I'm going to die Enma-kun" said Wukong seriously which shocked Enma and have a wide eye because Wukong-sama is immortal and no being has enough power to kill him.

"How can it be possible Wukong-sama, you are immortal" retort Enma which make Wukong sigh and close his eyes.

"Enma-kun there is no being who is immortal, I'm just very strong and have a very potent nature chakra but that doesn't mean I'm immortal" answered Sun wukong.

"You are the oldest being Wukong-sama even far older than Hogoromo otutsuki and in the Shinobi World he has just become a myth but you right here with us and not only protect us but also give them knowledge of chakra which can't be accessible by any shinobi" said Enma as he doesn't want to believe that Sun Wukong-sama going to leave them which create a very large power vacuum in the sacred land and the fear that the war will start to get the throne.

"Enma I know that very well but I'm just very much tired and don't worry about the war because that doesn't going to happen as I already talked to Gamamaru, White snake sage, Katsuyu, Ibuse about this and they promise me that war will never touch their sacred land" reassure Sun Wukong which calm enma a little bit because this four animal were the old student of Monkey king and also teach them the art of nature chakra, all four of them held him in very high regard.

"Enma-kun someone is coming from another place which enters in the shinobi currently as we are talking and because of this presence I'm just dissolving into particles" said Wukong which shocked enma to the core as he can't believe that someone has the power to kill Monkey king and after seeing the expression of Enma, monkey king just laughing inside his mind.

"Is he a threat Wukong-sama" ask Enma Seriously.

"Haahahahahahahaha no enma-kun he is not a threat and never will be because I have sensed his feeling which shows me, he has the purest soul that I've known in my entire existence and because of this my nature chakra chooses him to wield my power" answered Sun wukong proudly which shocked enma because there is no being who has the capability to get power of Sun Wukong.

"So, will he become a next monkey king my lord" ask Enma because he believes that someone if has the potential to get the power of Wukong than he has the worthy of Monkey King position.

"No Enma-kun he will not become Monkey king because he appears in shinobi world and we know that how much a shinobi world become corrupted and I believe that he has the power to stop this war not from the strength but from his wisdom and I've have other best candidate for the position of Monkey king enma-kun" answered Sun Wukong amusingly which surprise the Enma and ask him who is the worthy to get this title.

"I see him in front of me who has a white fur and always have a serious attitude" said Sun Wukong laughingly which shocked and embarrass enma as he can't believe that Wukong-sama give him his title because from the very beginning he has a dream to become next monkey king but he did not possess the raw and potent nature chakra that monkey king possess and give up his dream and become his general commander.

"Are you sure" ask Enma hopefully which fondly nodded by Sun Wukong and tell Enma to come towards him. Enma slowly coming towards Monkey king and when he coming near to the Sun wukong then he suddenly started glowing and senses his chakra is converting to senjutsu chakra which astonishes him and can feel his huge chakra capacity increases more and the potency of his chakra also increases. His white fur also converted into golden silver colour and have a majestic aura but not compare to the Sun Wukong appearance.

"**ENMA WUKONG NOW YOU HAVE BECOME THE NEW MONKEY KING, BECOME A GREAT LEADER AND ALWAYS RESPECT EACH AND EVERY ANIMALS BECAUSE THEY ARE BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND WE ARE NOT LIKE SHINOBIES WHICH BETRAY THEM FOR THE POWER, NOW STAND UP AND DECLARE YOUR PRESENCE TO THE ENTIRE SACRED LAND**" declare Sun Wukong which can listen by everyone that is present in the sacred land and Enma roar his presence and emit a very powerful chakra in golden colour into the sky which equally supported by 2 billion monkeys and all of them also roar with New monkey king.

**At Mount myoboku **

Gamamaru and his family also listen to this declaration and keep smiling because they know the Enma is the best candidate for the next Monkey king title.

But have a sad frown also because he sense that sun wukong-sama chakra is depleting and his life force dwindling which means he is going to die and it's really hard for him to believe that because Sun Wukong-sama is like a great father figure for all the animal which not only teach them the power of nature chakra but also create a beautiful kingdom for all the animal, where they can leave peacefully.

**At Ryuuchi Cave**

The great White sage also listens to this declaration and give her blessing to Enma to become a great monkey-like Sun Wukong-sama but she also has a sad feeling because she senses the Wukong-sama is going to die.

**At Shikkotsu Forest**

Katsuyu also listens to this and give the blessing to Enma to become a good Monkey like Sun Wukong – sama and she becoming sad because she is the most favourite student of him as compared to another student.

**At the Black Sea**

Ibuse also listens to this and give the blessing to Enma and he became happier because he knows Enma discipline and loyalty. He gives his farewell to Sun Wukong because he is the strongest being that he ever known and have the privilege to learn from him.

**At Monkey Kingdom**

We can see two both powerful monkey one who stands and another who bends his knees to take the blessing of Sun Wukong.

"Rise Monkey King, I think my time has come," said Sun Wukong sadly and hug his descendant which equally responded by Enma also and Sun Wukong body slowly dissolving into golden particles.

"What we have to do about this entity my lord that you are talking about" ask Enma as he believes this is a very question because it also concerns to shinobi world and he gives his loyalty to Konoha village especially Hiruzen Surotobi to give this information to him.

"Just leave him Enma because there is no one who can defeat him and respect him as you respected me" said Sun Wukong seriously which shocked Enma because Wukong-same never treat anyone to his equal, not even Hogoromo-sama and Hamura-sama and they are both are godlike beings in the shinobi world which make it no sense, is this entity more powerful than Otutsuki brother but this is question for another time as he can see that Wukong-sama completely dissolve in golden particles. He bows his head to give him his respect for the last time.

* * *

Author note: \- That's it for this chapter and I know many of you just wondering why the hell did I add Sun Wukong in this story, Enma is a strong monkey but he is not a monkey king for me. There is one and only monkey king and i.e. Sun Wukong. Sun Wukong plays a very important role as we can see in this chapter and yes, his potent nature chakra is going to transfer into Gohan (not compare to mystic ki) but this will help him greatly in this story.

Very important question, what in the hell is this entity that just appears in the starting of the chapter, well I can say it is an aspect or concept (He is not One Above All because this makes the story boring) which can be further explained in the latter chapter.

Once again thank you for all your love and support and all the criticism are welcome positively except my writing skill(hahahahahaha). Please ask all the question that you have in your mind.

Also, I have a request, can anyone become my Beta reader and if someone interested please message me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thank you guys for your love and support. I really appreciate your valuable reviews and I will keep improving my writing skills.

Sorry for the delays guys because I was so busy in my work that I don't have enough time to write this story.

Now I am presenting the official chapter, please enjoy it and I'll put an author note after the ending of this chapter.

* * *

**At Uzumaki Island**

We can see both Renji and Gildart are running towards the crash site along with the Anbu teams at a very rapid pace as they both can't take the risk whether it is a rock or some type of ninjutsu. Renji, the Anbu commander who gives his all to protect their land from any invaders and gives his loyalty to his uzukage.

From the very beginning, Renji is a fun-loving guy who always supports and respects everyone whether they come from poor or rich families. He is an orphan and doesn't know his parents from the very beginning but this doesn't render him in any way because his people never mock anyone on the basis of their social status. He is a prodigy who learn everything very quickly but not compared to the trinity of Uzumaki because these three shinobies are a very powerful individual who not only gain their moniker but also together can rival the power of hiruzen surotobi who have a moniker of God of shinobi.

Hiruzen surotobi is respected all around the Elemential Nation who not only trained by senju brother but also have a contract with monkey kingdom which alone make him very strong individual as he has a contract of Monkey kingdom. Everyone knows the might of monkey kingdom and the Enma as he is the strongest summon in the entire sacred land and no one can defeat him( only a few individuals knows about sun wukong). Enma has the utmost authority and no summoning animal can reject his order but the enma give permission to create the summoning contact with shinobi because even animals have become restless and wanted to fight for their training so they create the contract and design in such a way that no shinobi can misuse the power of summoning animals.

If sacred animals have a mortal wound they will automatically reverse summon to sacred land which protects their life because this is not their war and enma doesn't want any sacred animals are used in a warlike a pet. If someone broke this bond then he will automatically cancel all the contract that had been made by him which creates a power gap in the elemential nation and no shinobi villages wanted that, so they reluctantly agreed on this.

Gildart also runs towards their destination because he doesn't get any sleep due to the war and meteorite incident so he just requests Renji to add him in this mission which is easily accepted by him. Gildart is also thinking what really crashed into their land because he doesn't know anything like this happened in his experience and shank also has the same conclusion as him so he just ordered to scout this but he also wanted to see what really crashed their land.

When teams reach the crash site they have a serious face because all the surrounding area become a hot magma and the heat is reaching to their body which makes them a little sweat but gildart emit his powerful chakra which has the grey colour and point his hand toward the scene and use his disassemble technique which destroys all the magma and creates a path in which they walk properly without any problem. This scene really awed by the renji team because gildart use this power if the situation is very critical and also thanking God that gildart is with them because without him this mission becomes more difficult.

All the team members started examining the area and saw everything was destroyed and there is a very huge crater about 5 km of the area which astonishes everyone. This huge crater is slowly filling with seawater which also creates steam all around the place due to the heat and we can see a very long trail of destruction just passes through the sea. This impact created a lake which is connected to the seawater and all this trail is being followed by the team members as each and everyone keeps examining everything.

Renji and Gildart order the anbu squad to examine the nearby area and both decided to go in the depths of the crash site which is in the sea so they started to swim in the sea and go in the dept of an ocean which shocked them because inside the ocean they saw a very huge crater and in the centre of the there is something which struck when they just reach the centre of the crater they shocked to the core and can't believe their eyes because there is a human in the crater.

Both slowly see each other's eyes and a nod to each other, they both can see there is a young man around the age of 18- 19-year-old who has a black hair and wears orange colour type paint and has a bare chest which shows his majestic body. Gildart slowly swimming towards him and decided to take him with them but when he touches his body and grab him but can't able to pick him up which is confuses him because they are inside the sea and due to this their body has less weight but he can't able to pick him up and told renji through sign language to pick him up and which obliged by renji and both take the body of an individual at the shore of the ocean.

The anbu are waiting for their leaders to come and they can see both leaders are coming out from the ocean but they also carry someone in their shoulder and have a strain on their face which confuses them because both are very strong and yet they aren't able to lift the body of an individual.

**At the Shore**

"Gildart-sama how can someone is so heavy" ask Renji with a strained face as he can't believe someone has so much weight and yet have a very muscular build, gildart also have confused face because he can't see someone who has so much weight but they have to take him to the village. When they approach the anbu squad, Gildart and Renji both let him down.

Everyone observes him intently, especially female anbu because he has the most defined body that anyone can dream of. This individual has chiselled chess and 8 hard pack abs which shows everyone the might of his physique which shocked everyone because in their entire existence they have never had such a body, not even the third raikage have this type of physique.

"Who is the commander-sama?" ask a female anbu which just keeps staring at him which is understandable because this individual has a very strong build along with a very handsome face which any girl falls for.

"We don't know rabbit but he is very different," said Renji as he kept observing very intently as he never saw someone like him because there is no scar in his body, not even a scratch on his body when he is at the center of the huge crater. He is the one who collided with their land and created such a scene but this is impossible.

When Renji turns his head to see the gildart and gildart nods at him very seriously which shocked him as he can't believe someone like him exists.

"We have to take him to the village very fast and examine him because we don't know what is he" ordered Gildart very seriously because this is very serious right as they believe they will find some type of rock or but they have found a young man without any scratch which frustrates him and gildart can see the sun is rising so, he has to take the body of this individual and examine him properly because he can sense he is breathing very slowly.

All of them see the scene last time and even gildart and renji both can't believe someone who withstands such damage without getting any scratches which is impossible and order anbu to take carry him which happily obey by two female anbu which irritate the 3 male anbu and all five of them carry them which shocked as they believe he has so much weight but they use a seal to make his more light which helps them to carry the young man and take him very fast.

**Uzumaki city**

Shank and Irene both can't sleep so they just rest with each other in their home, when they see the sunrise so they do their morning routine and prepare for the day as this is very important for him to declare very grim news to his people. Irene supported him in every way possible as she was also afraid of how people will react after hearing this.

Suddenly she senses that Gildart and Renji along with anbu team just appear in the city as she created an invisible seal which surrounds the city and keeps her updated when someone crosses or enters in the city with or without permission. Shank told her to activate seal all the time because of the monitoring and also for the squad reporting. When they reach the city then he will immediately contact the Gildart and Renji both.

Irene told the news of this and both of them quickly went to the meeting room and waited for the team. As both of them see the team and quickly see that the anbu team carry someone on their shoulder with a strained expression.

When Both Gildart and Renji arrived at the meeting room, they were greeted by both Uzukage and the matriarch of Uzumaki. They order anbu team to lay down the young man to the chair which is intently seen by both Irene and shank.

"Who is he Gildart?" ask Shank seriously which also mirror Irene as they both can clearly see this individual has some type of royalty aura because he has fair skin with very dark black hair and has a very high physique which surpasses the third raikage physique.

"We find him at the centre of crashing site which has a very long trail of destruction and I believe he is the one cause all this" answered Gildart seriously which shocked both Irene and Shank along with the anbu squad as they can't believe someone caused all this without even getting a single scratch on his body which is highly impossible especially anbu squad because they are the one who saw all the destruction that happened at the shore of an Uzumaki land.

Shanks trusts his brother's judgement more than anyone so if he says then he has to believe it. Gildart sees his brother's expression and easily sees that he doesn't want to believe because he himself doesn't want to believe that but he sees everything with his eyes along with anbu commander Renji.

"I know Uzukage-sama this is very hard for you to believe but this is the truth and even now we don't want to believe but this is a fact," said Gildart straightly and asked Irene to examine him to see his condition as he is breathing slowly.

"I'll do it anyways gildart as I'm seeing him, his physique is flawless and I don't see anyone with this type of physique and many girls going to like him," said Irene mischievously which irritate shank a little bit and make female anbu blushing.

Irene takes him to the medical room and orders all the anbu to lift him and bring him to the hospital which once again happily complied by female one but we can't do the same thing about the opposite one. Everyone except shank, gildart, renji has gone and all of them are thinking what to do next.

"I really don't understand why all this is happening right now" ask Shank frustratedly.

"I know this feeling very well, but we have to think calmly" suggests Gildart as Shank nods at him.

Shank summons all the royal members to the main announcement hall and also orders the anbu to assemble the entire uzumaki village. Slowly everyone assembled in the main assembly and everyone had a curious gaze and mostly thought about the meteor incident that happened the previous night.

Shank and Gildart see this scene painfully but they have to announce this dreadful news to everyone because they all have a right to know this information. Both Gildart and Shank slowly moved towards the main stage and everyone greeted him respectfully. Each and everyone has a proud smile on their face.

"People of Whirlpool as you all know that there is a second shinobi war is happening around the elemential nation which slowly destroys the entire livelihood of every hidden and small town"said Uzakage to the crowd.

" This war is slowly moving towards our home in the form of three hidden villages i.e. Cloud,Stone,Water and all of them are coming as we are speaking to destroy our land" said Uzuakge to the crowd which greatly shocked them and they all are slowly raising their voices in protest and don't want to believe something is going to happen to them because they always prefer peace over war.

Shank and all the Royal members see the depressing face of a crowd which also makes them sad and hopeless but they have to announce this dreadful news to them. Gildart slowly moved his hand towards the shank shoulder to encourage him to give hope to them.

"The people of Uzumaki, I know the situation is very dire but we are not coward to give our land so easily. We are UZUMAKI and UZUMAKI are famous for our will power and stubbornness" declared Shank which slowly gave them hope and started to cheer and applaud themselves and make a promise with themselves to show the might of an Uzumaki to the enemy.

"I have made some decisions regarding the war. First of all the Children below 15 except prodigy, older person and pregnant women to leave our land directly and go to the Fire Kingdom where they can leave safely because I have bought the land in case something like this happened" said Shank which greatly appreciate by the crowd that their children are safe and carry their legacy but older people started retort that they have the strength to protect their land but Shank politely told them to give their knowledge to the children and stop them to take any type of revenge against the enemy villages.

After hearing this, the older person started to understand this and wholeheartedly accept this but few of the older war veteran suggests the Uzukage that their experience will greatly help their village in the war which reluctantly accepts by the shank.

Shank has a proud smile along with the Royal members and makes them motivated to win this war because they all know if they don't win this war then their entire clan will wipe out.

**After the Announcement**

All the Royal members slowly came toward the medical room where Irene examined the young man. Remaining royal member informed about this after the announcement and all the anbu calm the crowd because this will create hysteria and panic among the society but the citizen of Uzu handle the situation in a positive way and decided to fight for their Uzukaege and for their ancestors land but also accept the Uzukage terms that all the children below 12 and old people above 60 must evacuate the land to protect them from the war.

Shank feels proud of his people because they gladly sacrifice themselves for their land and for the future of their children which not only shocked and awe the Shank but also other Royal members which motivate them to win this war. Shank also sends the SOS to Konoha through bird summon but it will take time to reach them but he has to make sure to take all the decisions very carefully.

After some time, Irene sent them a message to talk to all the Royal members at once which surprised the Shank and Gildart and also confused the other Royal members so the Shank told them what happened in the morning which shocked them to the core.

As everyone reaches the destination we can see a very serious face of Irene who is standing alone in the room and there is no one.

"I'm glad everyone has come on short notice," said Irene straightly.

"Do you find something about him Irene?" ask Shank seriously as Irene looks towards her husband and nods at him in confirmation.

"Yes Uzukage-sama, In my entire life as a medical shinobi as well as mistress of fuinjutsu I have never found something like this," said Irene, wary of all the royal members other than Gildart which knows something like is going to happen.

"What have you found Irene-sama?" ask Erza anxiously as she can't believe something like this happening in such a dreadful situation.

Irene told everyone to come with her inside the main medical room to show them directly as everyone moving inside the main room, they saw some medical shinobi keep observing the vitality of this man.

As we can see our Hero Son Gohan peacefully sleeping in the operating bed and only wear white trunk which cover his modesty but other than that he completely naked which shocked the All the Royal member not because of his nakedness but the appearance of his physique especially erza and merza awe by his body appearance and the very handsome face. Gildart has a perverted grin on his face and asks both of the girls about their blush and they send a glare towards him which shuts him up.

Irene slowly moves towards the Gohan.

"As you can see his body physiques which far surpasses anyone in terms of appearance but also in strength," said Irene which confuses them but Irene keeps explaining them about this.

"His muscles density is the highest that I have ever examined and he doesn't have fat inside his body not even 0.001 % which is impossible the fat is very much important for every living organism but he doesn't have this and only have very strong steel like muscle fibre which cover his entire body," said Irene seriously which marvel the Royal members, Kenshin ask her how can she be sure that his body density is highest which make a smile on Irene face and ask Kenshin to come here.

"Kenshin, I know you very well. That's why I'm waiting for you to ask this question because you never believe in any extraordinary moment if you can't see them directly. So, I want you to attack him with your sword" said Irene seriously which shocked everyone especially Kenshin because he never raised his katana to any harmless being and only used his katana to end someone's life or to protect someone.

After listening this Kenshin became angry and told her that he is not going to raise his weapon which greatly amuses Irene and shook her head in disappointment because they are shinobi not Samurai, which have honourable code to never raise their weapon on harmless but for shinobi everything is a weapon.

"Kenshin I'm not a fool to order you to raise a weapon on someone but you are so adamant to not use your katana so at least use the kunai to attack him" order Irene Seriously which wary the Kenshin towards Irene to some end because she is one of the strongest women in the entire nation and also have a very fury attitude if someone not obey her rule. Shank and Gildart sweatdrop on this because they knew she had a very dominating character.

Kenshin took a kunai from his seal tattoo that can store weapons and is very useful for them in dire situations. As Kenshin slowly moving towards the young man he can clearly see his physique which astounds him because this type of figure he never shows in his entire life and clearly conclude that he trains in a very Inhuman way(You have no Idea hahahahah) to get this type of physique so he respects him for that.

"Sorry young man, I have to damage you but Irene-sama ordered me and I can't refuse her" mutters Kenshin and raises his Kunai slowly and attacks him on his chest. Everyone can see in slow motion that when kanai touched the skin, it shattered into a thousand pieces which shocked everyone minus Irene which had an amused smile on her face.

"What really Happened !" ask Kenshin shockingly and his hand is shaking because of the shock of the clash as he never felt anything like that.

"How are you feeling Kenshin?" ask Irene amusingly because she knows that something like this is going to happen.

"I feel like I have attacked some kind of diamond which sends a strong vibration in my hand" answered Kenshin shockingly and stopped his shaking in a few seconds and waited for an explanation from Irene-sama.

"As we have seen the demonstration by Kenshin we can easily conclude that his body is very strong and no weapons can penetrate his body even we apply any type of chakra " said Irene seriously which make everyone wary because not getting damage from a simple weapon can be understanding but not even get a scratch even apply chakra is not possible. What type of being have they found?

"I can't able to get a single hair strand of his because his hair also has same strength like his body even I apply chakra scalpel but even I don't get the sample," said Irene irritably as she could not able to even get a single part of him.

After listening to this everyone becomes warier toward this individual as no one don't able to comprehend him and his power.

"Did he have some type of kekkai genkai that is active subconsciously? ''ask Sirzech as he believes he has some type of kekkai that protect his body from any damage.

"When I was examining him i also have the same conclusion like you sirzech but when I try to sense his chakra to confirm my conclusion but to my surprise, he doesn't have any chakra at all inside his body and if he doesn't have any chakra at all that how can he able to activate kekkai zenkai because kekkai zenkai need chakra to activate them" answered Irene which shocked everyone.

"Do you sense his chakra pathway or he has some type of senjutsu" ask Shank to Irene as she right now has a very grim face.

" I use the mind of kagura shingan but even after that i am not able to sense his chakra pathway and senjutsu chakra at all which is impossible as every living being have chakra no matter how big or small they are but this individual doesn't have it and thus give me give me the conclusion that he is far from different than anyone" answered Irene grimly.

After hearing this everyone becomes shell shocked because every living being has chakra and for the first time they have seen someone who doesn't have a chakra at all.

"So how is he able to live without chakra?" ask Shank curiously as he doesn't have any clue regarding this.

"I don't know Uzukage-sama but I know one thing for sure that his presence is going to change everything in the Elemental Nation and we are fortunate to see and save him, " said Irene lovingly as she sensed his spirit. She is very much sure that he has a great heart even though she isn't able to find his chakra but he is a complete enigma and she really wants to study him more.

After listening to this everyone gives her a nod in acceptance that he will surely affect the entire shinobi world whether in positive or negative, time will tell.

"Irene when he will wake up" asks Shank seriously because he wants to ask him about his heritage and his place.

"Right now, he is in mind induce coma and I'm not really sure when he will wake up but we are checking his vitality continuously" answered Irene and Shank her if any other thing finds him and Irene gives him a node.

"I found this Small old staff like a stick and some kind of green beans in a pouch, this two item I only able to find from his waist" answered Irene as she handed over them.

* * *

**Spoiler**

The once beautiful land now converted into the wasteland, the sky is pitch dark like and all the living things around are slowly dying because the dark and colossal chakra slowly spreads around the land which not only affects the entire living being but also the land. The land converted into lava, Ocean threatened to swallow the entire uzumaki land, the sky wanted to ravage the land.

From the horizon, we can see a very large beast appearing and their dark chakra become poisonous to every living being because of their hate and anger towards the Shinobi. Now they have the opportunity to pay everyone who makes them their puppet.

The Tailed beast whose power surpasses the Sacred animal and their single tail can destroy the entire land, change the entire environment with their chakra and now they will destroy everything, no shinobi going to survive their wrath whether they are good or bad. All shinobi will die in this land.

All of the 6 great-tailed beasts have the height of 100 metres, standing together and charging a Super tail Bijuu ball to eradicate this land and all the shinobi. This bijuu ball slowly gets bigger every second which also increases its potency to a great height which creates a crater below the surface of massive bijuu.

All the hope for the Uzumaki has been sealed away and every Uzumaki Shinobi embrace their close one and pray for God to protect their children. Accept this outcome fully handed and when the Bijuu bomb launches towards their location and they close their eyes for the last time.

After some time all the people open their eyes to see why they don't destroy, they become shell shocked when they see, there is a young man who wears their traditional Uzumaki clothes but Bare-chested and has high frame build who held the massive bijuu bomb with his single hand and look back towards them and give a smile.

"Sorry for the delay everyone, but this land is not going to be destroyed today and thank you for saving me and now it's my turn to save you. Please all of you take a rest because I'm going to end this war" declare Son gohan to people who are awely stare towards him.

Son Gohan holds the Massive bomb and tosses it into the sky when he senses that it's going to detonate at any moment. When the Bijuu bomb tossed into the sky very far they heard the explosion which shook everything, an explosion so large that everyone slid back except Son Gohan who slowly moved towards the Bijuu.

Their dark chakra and huge killing intent aren't able to shake Son Gohan as he moves towards them which also creates stiffness among the Bijuus even though they are in a mad induced state they can sense his presence and his presence tells them he is STRONG.

All the people who are present on the land or in the sea can clearly see all 6 Bijuu ready to face this Individual who easily tosses the Bijuu bomb into the sky despite the density of the bomb. Now, they are all going to witness the titanic Battle which shakes the foundation Of Shinobi World.

Author note :- Some of the points I want to clarify regarding Gohan physical state.

Right now Gohan is still going through the process of Metamorphosis which once again improves his body to a much higher degree because of his battle with SuperBuu. His S-cell started mutating with a dragon cell because the child of Ultimate Shenron is bonding with Gohan body and as a result, his body creates a very small microscopic colourless dragon scale which not only further enhances his durability but also gives him unparalleled strength.

**Perks of Dragon cell**

This type of cell can only present in Dragon which naturally gives him the durability and strength by default and only holy or demonic energy possibly able to harm them but in the case of Ultimate Shenron. This cell highly evolves into its final stage i.e. Super dragon cells which are so strong that no weapon whether they are holy or demonic in nature can harm him.

Celestial weapons are like the Sage of Six path treasure tool which is far stronger than any normal weapons and these weapons can only be used by high calibre individuals but it takes too much chakra to use them properly. Each celestial weapon has the capability to destroy the entire country with their full power.

Sun Wukong Staff are far above the treasure tools of Sage of Six paths in terms of everything. This staff is the full extension of the Senjutsu Chakra and no being other than Kaguya and Jigen is able to rival Sun Wukong might.

Super Dragon cells can be self-independent and never use any outer source to sustain themselves. This cell never gets old and always works in their optimum condition, so we can easily conclude that dragons are ageless and never going to die due to old age.

Regeneration - Super dragon cells can regenerate and heal themselves at a faster rate but don't require it because it is very hard to even damage them in the first place.

Slayer Power - Gohan is also going to achieve the God and dragon-slaying abilities which not only make his attack deadlier but also damage the immortal being or godlike beings. So the Godlike beings have to be wary towards Gohan.

**The fusion of S-cell with Super Dragon Cell**

The Fusion between S-cell and D- cell is completely impossible because they are both are completely dominating in nature so they don't want to fuse with each other but because of Human cell this can be possible because H-cell create a medium for both cells to mingle with each other in H-cell which not only help Gohan to become stronger but also don't have any bloodlust for battle as we know that both Saiyan and Dragon are battle maniac and always wanted to fight to show their Dominance.

Due to the Fusion between two Cells, they create a new cell which is called a Super Saiyan Dragon cell which is like a Doomsday Cell( DC Doomsday, Cell Perks and benefits,read on the net) . So we can easily conclude that Gohan is practically immortal and never required any external resources to sustain himself but don't worry he will eat like Son family do but at a much less quantity(Hahahaaha).

Gohan Cell is strongest in the entire Shinobi World, far surpassing the Otsutsuki biology by a huge margin. I know many of you will be disappointed with me why I kept mentioning the Physical might Of Gohan and his cell evolution because I am an engineer and we engineers don't like any absurd logic like someone whose body bone breaks but able to defeat a villain by his/her friend motivation. Now that's completely bullshit, how can someone even stand up if his all bone has been broken.

Take a simple example for that, can you compare a simple calculator with Super Computer on their calculation power which is completely bullshit. Even calculators have nakama power(fairy tail) but you can't defeat a Super Computer(Acnologia) on Processing power because the Supercomputer has thousands of high-quality processors and millions of ram and storage.

So I want to create a very solid foundation for Gohan and his power( Already worth his importance in Dragon Ball Z) but I wanted to make him stronger on his physical side also because this makes the story more interesting.

As for his Oozaru boost, he will get it after some time, this will not only make him stronger. In this form, Gohan embraces the full side of Saiyan and Dragon both but not their bloodlust only brutal fighting techniques.

Thank you for your motivation and support

Now in the next chapter there will be some action, I hope I will make a great fighting sequence and show the battle power of Son Gohan.


End file.
